New Beginnings
by Eternal Innocence
Summary: What would have happened if Bella's life had gone in a different direction? Go on the journey with Bella as she discovers what normal girls do after graduation; attend college. However that isn't the only change that Bella will have to endure.
1. Packing

1. Packing

Bella

College.

Who knew Edward would've convinced me.

Or at least give me no other options.

Ever since I had received that acceptance letter to Dartmouth, that's all he's been talking about…or will talk about. He refuses any topic involving me becoming immortal.

I breathe a deep sigh as I twirl my exquisite engagement ring around my finger watching Edward and Charlie pack up the Volvo to travel to Hanover, New Hampshire. The minute Edward said he would pack up the car; Charlie suddenly had the urge to stop watching the Mariners for once.

I laugh a little. Charlie's always trying to one up Edward these days. But I know it was because he wants to remind me that Edward isn't the only man in my life who loves me. And I know that. He never fully got over the shock of the engagement. These last few days in Forks he's made it very clear: no elopement. I never thought Charlie would be the sentimental type, but he wants to walk me down the aisle.

I _highly_ doubt Alice would even let me think about it anyways. It would kill her not to be able to set up our wedding.

I shudder a bit. Wedding. Marriage. I guess I never got over the shock of the engagement either.

I look up and see Edward carry a box swiftly and casually into the trunk, as if it was a box full of pillows. He sets it down without a sound and looks up at me. His eyes sparkle and his mouth forms a smile that always makes me melt. Charlie's right behind him, his forehead beading with sweat, his breathing heavy as he brings out a box to the car.

Poor Charlie. Edward's already carrying out another box as Charlie turns around to go back into the house, panting. I better stop him before he collapses.

"Charlie, please." He looks behind him. "You're going to give yourself a heart attack if you keep this up." He waves me off.

"Nah. I'm…in…top…shape…Bella." Yeah, right.

Edward steps out again, this time carrying two of the heaviest boxes I packed with complete ease. "No need to Charlie." Edward stacks them gently on top of the rest. "That's the last of it." He gives me another dazzling smile.

I feel dizzy.

Is it possible to feel as incredibly, crazily, and immensely in love with someone as much as the very first day? With Edward and I, it feels as if that phase will never pass. My eyes travel from his golden eyes to his chiseled jaw line to his slightly defined shoulders. Down to his hard chest and strong arms. I never get used to looking at him. He's utter perfection, Greek god-like perfection. My heart races. He starts to walk towards me. My breathing intensifies. I want to take him right now, start kissing his cool lips and touch his hard muscles.

He gives me a quizzical look. I bite my lip. This is going to be one hell of a 3,100-mile trip. Thank god he can get there in half the time it usually takes. I doubt I'll last long in that confined space.

He stands in front of me and wraps his arms around my waist. "You really need to stop biting your lip like that. Is your scent not enough temptation for me?" He bends his head down and touches those perfect lips to mine. A few seconds is all I get. But I want so much more.

I blush and look back at him. I love that I'm so appealing to him, bloodlust or not. It makes me feel incredible.

Edward lets out a laugh.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Charlie. If I had kissed you in the manner I really crave to, I think he would've ran in and gotten his gun."

I roll my eyes and laugh. That's Charlie.

"He'll miss you. More than I think you know." His eyes stare into mine as he lifts his hand to stroke my cheek, ever so lightly. The touch makes me shiver.

"I know." I look down and fiddle with my ring again, hesitant to say goodbye to Charlie. "I will too. I think we've grown on each other for the past year and a half." I press my body closer to Edward, my head resting on his chest feeling his cool skin beneath his sweater. He strokes my hair and kisses my forehead.

"We better get going." He looks at me, then up to Charlie and walks over to his Volvo.

I hate goodbyes.

I shove my hands into my jean pockets and trudge over to where Charlie's standing. His hands shoved into his jean pockets as well, rocking on the balls of his feet.

"Well." He starts.

"Bye Charlie."

"Goodbye Bells."

We look at each other for a minute then I embrace his loving arms in a big bear hug. I can feel the tears welling up. I'm so going to miss Charlie.

"Be safe Bella. I'm going to miss you so much." His hand cups my head against his chest as I hold him closer, savoring every last second.

"I will Charlie. I'm going to miss you a lot, too." We break away slightly and I can see his eyes have a glassy look to them. I can feel a tear run down my cheek. I smile, "now you're going to have to learn how to cook." We laugh.

"I guess I do. Call me when you're in Chicago, okay? And tell Edward not to drive too fast." A chuckle escapes me. Yeah, right.

"Okay, Chief." He laughs. "I'll call you." I start walking back to the Volvo.

"You should be getting the rest of your boxes in a few days," Charlie calls back to me. I nod back to him and wave as I get into the passenger seat next to Edward.

Edward looks in his rear-view mirror and smirks. "If only he knew how fast I _really_ drive." He looks at me and gives me an extremely devilish smile.

"Be careful. He's got connections in some states."

"Bella, you forgot." He points to his head. "Built in radar detector, remember?"

I laugh out loud, remembering that first ride in this car. "This is true."

I look out the window and wave out the window back one more time to Charlie. I'll definitely miss him and Forks. The rain and cold was actually growing on me. The town, the people, and the scenic surroundings would always hold a special place in my heart. It's where I've spent the last year and a half of my life growing, living, and loving. Without Forks, my life would be incomplete. I look over to Edward who's suddenly gazing into my eyes.

I blush and smile. He places his hand into mine and gently squeezes it.

"Let's go."

I'm ready for the next chapter in my life.


	2. Road Trip

2. Road Trip

The trees pass by quickly. The road seems to vanish underneath us as Edward and I travel further east to New Hampshire. It's only been three hours and already I'm dying to get there.

I shuffle around in my seat. The car ride has made my whole body ache to get up and move around. I envy how Edward can stay still for hours, possibly days at a time without feeling muscles cramp up or twitching, aching legs.

I stretch my arms above my head. My back arches as I try to relieve my still body. I run my fingers through my hair and let out a deep sigh.

Suddenly the car swerves to the right. I snap out of my stretch and clutch the side of the car door. My heart races and I brace myself for the worst. My eyes squeeze shut, waiting for impact. I wait but the car continues its steady hum. I open one eye, then the other.

In no time we're back in the left lane and my breathing slows down. I'm still clutching the door handle. I look over to Edward, bewildered, not knowing what to say.

His eyes are staring intensely at the road. His hands grip the steering wheel.

"Never. Do. That. Again." Edward's voice is icy cold.

I stare at him. Since when did he ever get distracted? "Do what?" I say.

He seems even angrier. "That…stretching maneuver you just did Bella. Between that and your scent suffocating me in this car…"

He didn't finish his sentence. He didn't need to. This is the longest we've been in the car together and the space was beginning to close in. I begin to feel a bit lightheaded. I rub my temples and steady my eyesight. I gaze next to me and see that he's loosened his grip.

Edward looked over to me and put his hand on my knee. "Are you okay? I'm sorry if I scared you."

I shrugged. "No, you didn't. I was just surprised..."

He shakes his head. "I can't afford to be distracted again. If anything were to happen to you now…"

"Please. Don't think about that." I put my hand on his. His cool skin mixes with my warmth and the temperature feels divine. His eyes meet mine and I melt into the seat. I exhale deeply again and his face becomes tight. His eyes immediately turn back to the road and he quickly merges into the right lane. I see the sign on the side of the road, only for a second, realizing that we're pulling into a rest stop.

I breathe in a sigh of relief. Finally. While Edward could go all day and night driving, I definitely need my 'human moments'.

The car comes to a stop and neither one of us moves. I suck on my bottom lip, not knowing what to do. Edward's the first to speak.

"No more distractions. Let's get you and I to Dartmouth in one piece, shall we?" He gives me a slight smile and I nod. "I need some fresh air." He swiftly exits the car and comes around to my side. I reach for the handle but he's too quick.

I shake my head. "You know, I think I'm fully capable of getting that for myself."

He smirks. "True. But at least allow me the indulgence."

I roll my eyes at him as I stand up. My legs buckle underneath me from the lack of movement in the car ride. I tumble, expecting to brace myself for concrete. Instead I find myself caught in Edward's arms. My chest is against his. His face is inches from mine. His arms are wrapped with mine. Our bodies are so close. My lips tremble, aching for his touch, his kiss.

We stare into each other's eyes. If he only knew what I was thinking right now…if only he knew how much I wanted him, all of him.

He smiles wide and steadies me back onto the ground. "If only you could hear how loud your heart was beating."

I feel my cheeks getting hotter and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear as I shift my weight around on my feet. Edward simply laughs and takes in a deep breath. "Feel better?" I ask.

"Much." He shifts towards me. "These days your scent has become so much more than an aching pain to me. I welcome it. Embrace it. But it's becoming too dangerous. Every time I breathe you in…" he moves against my body and I hear him inhale. "…I only want more. More of you, Bella. But I must control it. Stop it. It's almost too much for me to bare sometimes; not being able to give you what you want the most."

I feel his hand on the small of my back, his other one behind my neck, pulling me even closer. I feel his whole body against me; I start to feel weak at the knees. Ready to surrender to him any second now. I can feel my nipples getting hard as his cold chest is pressed against me. His head lowers and he kisses me with such hunger and fervor, I can't control myself anymore. I need him. Now. I close my eyes and pull him in for more.

My eagerness makes him pull away. I can hear him grunt in anger. I wait for him to push me away but instead his head lowers further and his lips are on my neck. I exhale a soft moan. My hand tugs on his hair while the other grips his sleeve. My whole body shivers with anticipation and lust. Edward's cool lips move up ever so slightly. He caresses my ear with kisses. I jump a bit at the sensation. My breathing quickens. My grip is tighter. My body is ready. So ready.

"Edward…" I moan.

He gives me one last soft kiss on my lips and lifts his head. I finally open my eyes. I feel so dizzy.

Edward looks deep in my eyes. "Soon."

I steady myself as he parts himself from our embrace and walks around the car and pops the hood. I take in a deep breath and head towards the rest stop's building for a much needed bathroom break.


	3. Detour

3. Detour

The car silently hums as I open my eyes. I shift around in my seat. I must've fallen asleep. I look out the window. It's dark outside. I sigh as I put my head back on the window. A soft, mellow voice greets me.

"You're awake."

I look next to me and can see Edward's skin glow against the light of the dashboard.

I rub my eyes and sit up. "When did I fall asleep?"

"About 4 hours ago. Back in South Dakota."

"Ah. Okay. So where are we now?" I try to make out road signs but Edward's speed gives me no answers.

"Well we're about 100 miles outside of Chicago, actually."

I look out my window and see the faint orange glow of the city lights, as we get closer. I glance down to the clock in the Volvo. 1am. We've been driving for 15 hours on a trip that, for a human being, would take 33 hours. I laugh a bit to myself.

Edward's voice interrupts me. "What are you thinking?"

"If Charlie knew how quickly we got here, I highly doubt I would ever be able to be in this car again."

Edward smiled his brilliant crooked smile at me. "That is true. But I was wondering, would you mind if we made a slight detour? In Chicago, that is?"

I perked up in my seat. "Chicago? Really? Why?"

"Well, I figured you were tired and could use a proper bed and a decent night's sleep. Plus…" he leaned in closer to me, "…I've seen your hometown, now I think it's time you see mine." A slight sparkle is in his eyes as he says this.

"Wait…what?" I stammer my words. "Your...hometown…Chicago…but…"

"Yes I know. I left in 1918. Chicago's changed a lot since then." He laughs a bit to himself. "But it's still my home, regardless. And I want you to see it. Experience it."

My eyebrows lift. I open my mouth but just a nonsense word comes out. "Umm…sure." It's some detour. "How long will we be there?"

"Just the night and we'll be heading out tomorrow afternoon. Besides, Charlie thinks we're somewhere in Montana now. And he said to call once we get around Chicago. So, calling him tomorrow afternoon won't be lying to him at all." He winks at me as we merge onto a main highway. He makes a very good point. I glance outside my window once more. I guess this could be fun. The traffic picks up and streetlights line the highway. We must be getting close.

"I've never been to Chicago." I look beside me to Edward as he smiles looking at the road. "What was it like? Living there? Back then?"

I can see him smile once more. Remembering. "Back then? Wow that makes me feel old." He laughs and I simply nudge his shoulder. "It was busy. The city really grew around then, after the Great Fire in 1871. My grand parents had to rebuild everything they had. My parents were born just before then. But we lived in the heart of the city, right on State Street. My father would go to his law firm everyday and my mother would be gallivanting off in society luncheons or parties. I would help my father in some of his cases while I was studying in school. I was close to both my parents. My mother was the kindest person I ever knew. She cared more about others than herself. You remind me a bit of her, Bella." I blush a bit at the flattery. "And my father was an advocate for those without a voice. His specialty was those cases of the less fortunate. His income came from the State. My mother's came from the charities she founded. Then, everything changed once one of my father's cases involved a man whose son had contracted Spanish Influenza. We all knew about the epidemic, but we hardly ever came in contact with the poorest of the city, the ones who seemed to be mostly affected. Our family was in great health, so we simply shrugged it off. Once my father's client became ill, we started to worry. One morning my father woke with a hideous cough. He had a fever and could barely move out of his bed. Naturally, my mother hardly left his bedside, much to the dismay of Carlisle, who was our family's doctor at that time. So, it was no surprise when my mother contracted the fatal disease. I was left to tend to them both. But…not for long."

Edward stops for a moment. I only stare in amazement. I have never heard this much about his family before. I never asked. His hands grip the steering wheel tightly. I can see his jaw has tightened. I place my hand on his arm. Trying to comfort him in any way I can.

"Three days passed after my father awoke ill until I was left to the same fate. I had never been sick before then. My mother had made sure to find the best doctor in the city for us. How were we to know that the disease affected the healthiest of human immune systems? My father died the next day. My mother was so close to death herself, that the grim news hardly fazed her. It was if life was already over for her. Right before my mother died…" he paused once more, "…she told Carlisle something. I was so close myself that everything was a blur. I could only concentrate on my slow, shallow breathing at that point. I knew I would not last the night. Then, immediately after my mother died, Carlisle changed me. And the rest, well, you know."

I simply glare at Edward, not knowing what to say.


	4. The Hotel

4. The Hotel

Edward drives into the downtown area with ease. The streets are empty except for the cabs bringing partiers back home from the bars and clubs. A few couples stroll the streets, taking in a late summer walk. A couple of homeless persons wander around under bridges and in subway stations. I feel myself become ridged in my seat.

Edward's voice startles me. "Don't worry Bella. It's safe here."

I nod slightly, trying to believe him. I've never been in a big city except for Phoenix. Even then, Chicago's much larger than Phoenix. I twirl my ring around my finger, a habit I've started when I get nervous.

The car makes a left turn and soon we're pulling up to the curb of a hotel. I glance outside my window at an elaborate façade of a building. I look up at the name: Palmer House Hilton Hotel. My eyebrows lift. Fancy name.

Soon a bellhop is opening my door. "Welcome to the Palmer House Hilton. May I take your bags?"

I stare at him for a brief moment. It's 2am and he's as enthusiastic as can be. I can hear Edward laugh slightly in the background. Probably listening to the bellhop's opinion of the look on my face. I finally let me mouth open. "Um yes." I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear and hand him one of my overnight duffels. I figured we would stop somewhere along the route, so I packed a few essentials just in case.

The bellhop shuts the door behind me as I exit the car. I brace my legs for the solid ground and stretch upward. Ah it feels so good to move again. I inhale deeply and cough. Nothing like heavily polluted air to get the lungs pumping.

I look beside me and see Edward whisper to the valet attendant as he hands him a note of money. The valet glances down at his hand and his eyes widen.

The valet moves quickly to the driver's side. "Certainly sir! No problem at all!"

Edward comes to my side as the Volvo is driven away. The bellhop holds my bag and one of Edward's as he guides us into the hotel. I glance up to Edward who's smiling as his hand lies on the small of my back, guiding me into the building. We enter up a staircase and my mouth drops at the sight of the lobby.

The ceiling is a painted masterpiece. Paintings of angels and swirls of intricate designs adorn the ceiling. Eight grand wooden archways that extend to the ceiling are on the sides of the lobby, the top of them a painted "P" surrounded by a wreath emblem. Giant candelabras grace the entranceways of the arches. Gold leafing is seen on the crown molding of the lobby. My eyes turn down to the floor: marble that has been polished and primed for the next day's guests. Two giant oriental carpets lie near the middle of the floor, with four smart looking chairs facing each other in the center. I look straight ahead at the staircase that leads to the back of the lobby. The whole hotel drips in lavishness and luxury. I feel as if I've been transported to a different time. A hotel clerk wakes me from my trance.

"Ah Mr. Cullen. Yes, we've been expecting your visit." I give Edward a quizzical look. He glances down at me slightly and immediately back to the clerk. "The Executive Floor suite, as you've requested." The clerk hands Edward a small folder with room keys. Edward nods to the man and he quickly signs a piece of paper on the counter. He looks at me and smiles.

"Common. Let's get you some sleep." We glide over the marble floor to the elevators. I feel dizzy. I've never been so immersed in so much opulence in my life. Edward and I enter the elevator and he places his key card into a slot on the elevator. It is then I notice it's for special access to the Executive Floor on floor 25, the top. The elevator doors open and we're greeted with more outlandish hallways. The crown molding is modeled after the lobby below, and the sconces that hold the lights seem they can be more expensive than Charlie's house back in Forks. Finally we come to a halt at the end of the hall, at a corner suite. Edward places his key card in the slot once more and the green light flashes, granting us access.

Once again, I feel dizzy. The suite has 3 rooms. One is the sitting room, windows over looking the downtown Chicago skyline, big comfy chairs begging to be lounged upon. Another is the dinning room. Most likely used for important business meetings or foreign affairs. Then, there's the bedroom, attached is the bathroom. The bed is huge, a king size mattress on a four post bed with big, fluffy pillows and a huge comforter adorned with a flowing floral pattern that seems to be a reoccurring theme throughout the suite.

I glare at Edward, my mouth wide open. "How…what…"

He walks towards me as I sit on the huge bed. I sink in deep, the layers rise up beside me. "I want you to have the best. Unfortunately the Presidential Suite was taken. If only there was someone here now who would remember my father."

"Wait…what?" Now I'm confused.

"Well my father, Edward Masen Sr. personally knew Potter Palmer and his wife Bertha. We lived only a few blocks north from here. I knew they had made a new Palmer House Hotel in the 1920s, so I wanted to see what they did with it."

"What was wrong with the other one?"

"Well the very first Palmer House was burned 13 days after its opening in the Great Fire, but rebuilt soon after in 1875. They simply wanted to expand the space in the 1924. Make it bigger, grander. I would say they have definitely succeeded."

I stare at Edward. This is getting a bit weird. "Wow. I feel like I'm in one of those PBS specials where they make these families live in some historical time. This is definitely out of my range of comprehension." My hand rests on my forehead.

Edward laughs and gives me a look. "How so?"

"Well…I had always known you were from a different time. But I guess it never really hit me. To me, old is like 1950. Not 1918. That's _historic_. And it's all becoming a bit too real now."

I can see Edward grimace. Great. Now he believes I think he's _historical_, like a damn artifact or something.

Damage control time. "Wait, I didn't mean _you_ were…historical. Just…everything about the past few hours has got me really thinking. About you and your past. It's fascinating, really. I want to know more. Just in smaller doses."

Edward leans into me and wraps his arms around me. I feel my body sinking deeper into the endless sheets that cover the bed. He kisses my forehead. The cold touch sends shivers down my spine. I shake.

He whispers gently to me. "I think you've had enough to take in for one day. Sleep, my love. I'll be right beside you."

I nod and lay down. My eyes shut and in no time my brain slips into unconsciousness.

**Side Note: While The Drake Hotel is notably one of the fancier and most expensive hotels in Chicago, The Palmer House was built in 1871 (then again in 1875 after the fire) while The Drake was built in 1920. Therefore, for accuracy, Edward would take Bella to The Palmer House since it would be the best hotel he would know of. **


	5. The City

5. The City

I open my eyes slowly. My body feels so at ease, so rested. I glance around and notice the hotel room once again. I blink twice to make sure it's real. I roll over to my side and bump into something hard. Edward.

"Oh sorry," I say. "I didn't notice you there."

"Shh…it's okay. Go back to sleep."

I pull myself up slightly. The curtains have been drawn shut but I notice a slight hint of light underneath. "What time is it?"

"Only 8am. Go back to sleep. We have all the time we need." Edward fluffs a pillow for me and I lie back into the endless comfort of the bed at the Palmer House.

Then reality hits me. "Wait, no we don't! We should be getting back on the road soon! It's still a long drive to New Hampshire!"

"Bella, please. You should be resting. Besides, what are you so worried about? I'm the one who has to do the driving."

"Yeah like it matters. You probably could've kept going all the way to Dartmouth last night. But, I'm glad you didn't." I curl up to the pillow and grab the sheets closer to me. At least I can get a good sleep in before I have to deal with dorm mattresses for the next 4 months until semester break.

Edward caresses my hair. I feel like I'm in heaven. "Sleep until it's time. I'll wake you soon enough. You need your rest."

I didn't argue with that.

A light knocking sound awakes me. I feel Edward rise from his spot next to me and hear him open the door to our hotel room.

A cheery voice I don't recognize comes from the entrance. "Good morning Mr. Cullen. Room service as you requested. And your check-out has been taken care of."

"Excellent my good man. Thank you." I hear Edward close the door behind the hotel worker and a few clinking noises. I'm way too comfortable to move.

"Bella?" His cool breath tingles my ear. I giggle a bit at the feeling. "Time to eat my love. We should get going soon."

"Ugh…can't I sleep in just a bit longer?" I roll over to my back and find myself face to face with Edward. If only I could brush my teeth and wash my face. This close in the morning makes me nervous. He kisses me gently on the lips. His hand brushes the hair out of my face.

"Common Bella. I got you some food." He smiles at me and kisses my forehead. My stomach grumbles at the mentioning of food. Might as well eat. I reluctantly push my body up and over the bed. I look down at myself and realize I'm still wearing the same clothes I wore yesterday. I shake my head and finally stand up and stretch. I yawn deeply and walk over to the immense spread of food Edward's laid out for me. Every kind of food was present. Breakfast items such as eggs, cooked every way imaginable, pancakes, waffles, berries and fruit, sausage, bacon, and ham. Then there were small lunch sandwiches, finger foods of all sorts. There must have been at least 20 different plates set up on the dining room table.

My eyebrows lift and I look over to Edward. "You know, there's only one of me."

Edward laughs and comes over to hold me. I wrap myself around his body and embrace him tight. Nothing but this moment could possibly be perfect. Edward pulls away slightly, "now, I think you should eat. And if there's anything you want, please let me know."

"I highly doubt that." I say back. I sit down at the dinner table and admire all the food. Edward sits beside me, his hand on my thigh. But then I realize something. "Edward," he looks over to me. "How are you doing about…well…your thirst?" My eyes drift up to his, which I notice have darkened since we began our trip. They glow dark amber, so close to becoming a dangerous black. And we still have a long trip ahead of us.

"Bella that should be the least of your worries. I've taken care of myself for a long time, but I appreciate your concern. I'll be fine." He smiles his brilliant smile, but I know his worry when I see it. He shows it too often when anything involves me.

"It's a big city with a lot more people than Forks, you know." I mention.

Edward grimaces slightly. "I know. We're only here for a bit longer." I place my hand upon his. He lets out a sigh. "Well, you should eat up. We've got a long journey ahead of us." I nod and turn back to the food.

I finish eating what I can, change into some new clothes and soon enough I'm ready to go. Edward's changed into a thin charcoal t-shirt that flows over the slightly defined muscles of his arms and chest and dark washed jeans that hug all the right curves. I can feel my heart beating faster just looking at him. Suddenly I feel frumpy in my blue tee and khaki shorts. I squeeze my feet into my flip-flops and go to pick up my bag. Edward's quicker, of course.

He looks at me and smiles. "Don't even think about protesting Bella." He swiftly picks the bag up along with his and holds the door open for me. I shake my head in defeat and walk outside the hotel suite.

We travel down stairs back through the opulent hotel lobby. It's significantly more crowded this time of day, travelers from all over the world check in and out. Mothers hold onto their children and men in business suits saunter out of the hotel's bar shaking hands after a successful meeting. But then I notice something.

Everyone is _staring_ at me. I bow my head down and toss my hair in front of my face, which I can feel getting hot by the second. Edward leads the way across the marble floor. Then I realize people aren't staring at _me_, they're staring at _Edward_.

I was used to the occasional look or gaze in Forks, but most of the people there were used to seeing the two of us together, let alone the amazing beauty of the Cullens. But this was different. Some people actually _stopped_ walking or talking to gawk at Edward. I looked up slightly in front of me to Edward and I can see his hands are gripping the handles of the bags and his pace grew quicker. He was rushing to get out of the lobby.

As we step out into the muggy, August air, Edward tosses the bags onto a cart for the bellhop. "Sometimes I get so tired of people judging us unfairly and assuming what they don't know." The bags hit the cart with a slam.

"You noticed them staring too?"

"Worse. I heard them too."

"I just thought they were looking at you." I rub my arm feeling uncomfortable as even more people on the street stare at us as they walk by.

"Me. You. Us. The most annoying and cynical remarks I've ever heard." Edward's brows are fixed together and his jaw is clenched hard.

"It couldn't have been that bad, Edward."

He nods a few times, his eyes close shut. "You're right. It wasn't. I guess I'm not used to being around so many different minds at once. In Forks, I had gotten used to the kind of people living there, all their minds started to sound the same after a while. Same kind of worries, same kind of mentalities, this is a bit new to me."

I give him a sincere look and walk next to him, putting my hand in his. He looks down at me and gives me a slight lift of his lips. He lifts his head and looks up to the sky. Suddenly, his pocket begins to ring.

"Hey Alice." He answers the phone. "Okay thanks. See you later tonight." He flips the silver phone shut. "Alice said that it wouldn't stay cloudy here for long. We better get moving." Edward begins to walk down the sidewalk. He looks back at me a few steps ahead. "Well? Aren't you coming?"

"Where are we going?" I ask as I catch up to Edward's long and graceful strides.

"Well, State Street is right up here." He points to the busy street ahead of us. "And if I'm not mistaken, the building I once lived in is still standing." His grin is wide and his eyes glitter despite their dark appearance.

"Really?" I feel excited as he takes my hand and leads me down State.

"Yes, Bella. Really." Suddenly the faces of those people staring seem far away. Right now it's just Edward and I.

We cross the street and we're standing in front of a fairly tall building with intricate ironwork along the doorways.

Edward stops walking and looks at me. "This is the old Reliance Building. We had a spacious apartment on the seventh floor. My father worked just down Washington Ave," he points down the street to where a modern building since then has been built, "I guess The Reliance has been converted into a hotel since I was last here," I look at the building's façade and see on the glass etched "Hotel Burnham." "But this was home for me, back then as you would say."

I laugh at his attempt to make fun of me and stare up at the building. Curtains now line every window; the wallpaper in every room is the same. But I imagine seeing Edward and his family, watching the people pass on the streets below. I see Edward in turn of the century clothing, looking as dashing and charming as ever. I get a chill down my spine as he touches my back. It all seems so real now that I've seen it. I feel so close to Edward, his past, and I take a deep breath in knowing I am now a part of his future.

"Common," he says. "I see the clouds are starting to break. Let's get back on the road. Alice and Jasper have already started their journey to New Hampshire. She already told me that she beats me there. Let's prove her wrong." His grin is devilish and I can't help but smile back.

We walk back to the Palmer House, hand in hand. The crowd stares at us as we exchange slight glances at each other. I don't care one bit what their thinking. Edward loves me and I love him. The warm breeze caresses my whole body. I feel lightheaded and carefree as Edward and I wait for the valet to bring the car to the curb.

The valet pulls the Volvo around and parks it smoothly. "Here you go Mr. Cullen, and the car was taken care of as you wished." He hands Edward his keys.

"Thank you so much." Edward takes the keys and hands the man another note of money. The valet's eyes bug out and he thanks Edward endlessly. He nods back to the valet and opens the passenger side door for me. I step inside and sink into the leather seats. Edward glides over to the driver's side and gets in. Then it hits me.

"The car sounds different," I say.

Edward presses the accelerator while we're still parked. The Volvo's engine roars to life, almost like a deep purr. He smiles and looks at me. "I asked the valet to take it to a detail shop and had them put in a new engine. I mean, if we're going to beat Alice."

I shake my head and simply laugh. Edward puts the car in drive and like lightening; we're off on the road again. Next stop: Dartmouth.


	6. Arrival

6. Arrival

Chicago opened my eyes. Edward reveled his past to me and showed me a part of him I never knew. The entire car ride to New Hampshire we held hands. Sometimes we sat in silence, and other times he would tell me more stories about his family: how his mother helped the poor children in the city, or how his father put on shows in the courtroom. His eyes lit up with every story he told.

The would-be 16-hour drive went by fast.

We arrived on the campus in 7 hours, way ahead of Alice and Jasper, which put Edward in a bright mood.

"Welcome Freshmen!" A big bright sign hangs in the middle of the quad as we drive around campus. Suddenly I feel nervous, really nervous.

Edward pulls up to a stately looking building with a brick exterior and shutters along every window. Several similar looking buildings make an L-shape around it. A small green lawn lies in front of the buildings, perfect for playing frisbee or reading a good book.

Yeah, as if I'll have time for leisurely reading anymore. This is college now. Which means collegiate level courses and collegiate level reading lists. It's times like this I envy Edward and the amount of knowledge he possesses, or his ability to probably read War and Peace within an hour.

Soon that will be me. Edward can try to keep me human as long as he wants, but I have other plans, other _desires_. I desire so much to become a vampire. Maybe then Edward will stop treating me like a fragile girl and more like the vivacious woman I am. I hate that he touches me so lightly, kisses me with caution, and never mentions anything about going further. Sex is human nature, and if I know the Cullens, vampire nature as well.

Edward snaps me out of my daydreams. "Welcome to your new home, Bella." He steps out of the car and glides over to my door.

I groan as I exit the Volvo. "Great." The door closes and Edward and I walk up to the welcome table in front of the building, complete with bunches of balloons and over-enthusiastic resident mentors.

"Welcome to Butterfield Hall!" One of the mentors named Christi says. "Name please?"

"Isabella Swan," I say.

Christi shuffles through packets of papers until she finds mine. "Here you go Isabella. Oh! And I see you'll be on Floor 2 with me! Yay!" Her smile is blinding.

"Terrific!" I say with as much enthusiasm as I can possibly conjure up. I hear Edward trying to hold in a laugh and I nudge him slightly with my elbow. "But I'd rather you call me Bella."

"Well Bella, welcome to Dartmouth! Here is your welcome packet. Your housing contract is in there as well as your set of keys and ID card. That will grant you access to all the dining options on campus as well as Dartmouth student-only events. And all residence halls are locked after midnight, so make sure you have that ID card to show to the night receptionists." She flips through the remanding packets on the table. "It looks like your roommate hasn't arrived yet. But it's early check-in, she should be here within the next few days." I nod uncomfortably as I remember I'm not living alone this year. "Now you go in through these doors, the staircase is to the left and your room is in the corner down the hall once you reach the second floor. See you soon Bella!" She waves us goodbye and my stomach churns as Edward and I head back to the car.

Roommate.

I almost forgot about it. I'll be living with a total stranger this year. Fantastic. Maybe I can make her move out by telling her my fiancé is a blood-sucking vampire…

Edward lifts two boxes out of the trunk as I stare blankly at Butterfield Hall. "Are you okay, Bella?"

I turn around. "Yeah. Sure. I'm fine."

"I know you're not too keen on living with a stranger, but I told you to send in your housing request earlier so you could live with Alice. And freshmen rarely get single rooms. You'll be just fine, Bella. She'll probably be a very agreeable girl and you'll be great friends." He gives me a small crooked smile as he walks up to the entrance and I nod my head lightly. Maybe he's right. The least I could do is give this girl a chance.

I grab a few bags in the car and make my way into the hall. Wood floors, wood paneled walls, low lighting, and creaking staircases mark the age of the residence hall. I take in a deep breath and a mix of mustiness and wood polish makes me smile. It even smells old. It's absolutely perfect.

I smile as I head up the stairs, winking at Edward as he flies down them back out to the car. I reach the second floor and walk down the hall to the corner room as Christi said to do. I look at my welcome packet and see a big "211 Butterfield" written on the corner. I look up and see a "211" plaque on the door to my now home along with "Isabella" in a floral decorated sign as well as another name.

"Kristen" I read aloud. So that's my roommate's name. Seems normal enough. I tear off my sign, grab a permanent marker out of my bag, rewrite "Bella" on the sign and tack it back to the door. Much better.

Boxes lie on the floor in front of my room. Edward must've read what the mentor was reading on my packet. I hear a banging noise behind me and jump. I swerve around and see it's only Edward setting down more boxes.

"Geez!" I manage to breathe out as I struggle to calm my heart rate. "I'm already freaking out about this whole college thing, you creeping up here isn't helping."

Edward folds his arms across his chest and raises his eyebrows. "So now I'm a creeper?"

My mouth drops and we both start laughing. "No, no! I didn't mean it like that!" I stumble saying in between laughs. "You're just so…light-footed."

Edward smiles and drops his folded arms as he embraces me close. I place my cheek on his cool chest. I can feel his icy breath on my hair as he speaks. "It's so easy for me to be myself around you. I can't help it."

I nod into his chest. He releases me from the embrace and quickly returns back downstairs to grab more boxes. I turn back around and face my room door once again.

Breathe Bella. Just open the stupid door.

I turn the key in the lock and open the wood door. Okay, not bad. The room is a decent square shape. Lots of floor space. Thankfully the floor is carpeted. A bunk bed sits at one corner while two desks are at the other. A dresser is against the wall by the bunk bed. The two closets are next to the door to the left, along with a mirror attached to one of the closet doors. It's spacious and light. I walk to the back by the window and take a peak outside, raising the blinds. My room has a nice view of the courtyard in front of the building. This will definitely be a good spot to think.

I sigh and release the blinds. I hear a couple thumping noises by the stairs and soon enough Edward's in my room, setting down some boxes.

I laugh. "You know, you don't have to try to be _that_ human."

"True. But what will the neighbors think?" He smiles at me.

"Speaking of neighbors, what's your living situation like?"

"I have a single room in Richardson. I couldn't get out of the rule that first year students must live on campus, but I was able to pull some strings with the single room."

"How's that going to work out? I mean won't people notice that you're up all the time and that you're never at the dining hall? And what about being around humans all the time?"

"Bella, please, stop worrying. It's not like I've never done this before. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Most likely it'll be like high school. Eventually people will think of me as something…different and naturally, they'll stay away. Smart people, unlike yourself as we've seen, stay away from us."

"I'm not one of those smart people." I can't help but laugh uncomfortably at his remark and note the darkening of his eyes.

"Yes. And I am grateful every day for that. My life had no meaning, no rhyme or reason until you, Bella. I felt numb. I thought I would never be able to feel any emotions again. Then you came and made me feel the most alive I've felt since…" His eyes glisten. My bottom lip begins to quiver. I walk over to where he is standing and put my hand on his cheek. "…Since I was alive. For the first time in decades, I can come to terms with who I am. And it's all because of you. Surely you know this is why I feel so protective of you. Nothing can ever happen to you." He places his hand on mine and I shiver from the touch.

We lock eyes and my mind becomes lost in the depths of his eyes. My heart beats quickly. My breathing is sporadic. His head bends down and soon my lips are lost in his. His breath mixes with mine; a sweet elixir of lust and love. My hands find his hair and I draw myself deeper in the kiss. His hands grasp my waist, noting my movement. My whole body tingles. My chest lies against his as I press even deeper into him. I moan slightly into his mouth.

Suddenly Edward grasps my waist and swiftly pulls away. He stands a few feet in front of me with his back turned. I catch my breath for a moment. "I'm sorry." I stammer.

"No. It's my fault. I haven't hunted in a while. It's way too dangerous for that right now." He slowly begins to turn back to facing me. "Nothing can ever happen to you. I am your biggest threat. The least I can do is control myself."

We stare at each other for a few moments. Threat or not, I don't fear him.

Edward sighs and goes back out into the hall and picks up 4 boxes. "Common, let's get you moved in before your roommate arrives."

All I can do is nod, help unpack and hope that Alice and Jasper arrive soon so they can go hunting together. That way we can finish what we started. And finally Edward and I can solidify our relationship.

**Side Note: I tried my best researching Dartmouth and its residence halls. I apologize for any inaccuracies to anyone who attended, or is currently a student there.


	7. Temptation

7. Temptation

Edward

The rest of the afternoon unpacking Bella's items went smoothly. Thankfully, I was able to move the process along quite swiftly. Although, I did enjoy seeing Bella struggle with even the lightest of boxes. Her vulnerability and clumsiness always fascinated me. Every slip, every spill, every trip makes me love her even more, and gives me more incentive to keep her the way she is.

Unfortunately my growing thirst makes it hard for me to remain as close to Bella as I truly want to be.

We lie together in her bed; her hand in mine, soft music comes from the Bose iPod speakers I purchased while in Chicago. A blanket shields my cold body from her's to keep her warm. I can feel Bella inching closer to me, her other hand rests across my chest. The burn increases in my throat. My whole body is aches as I try to ignore the natural instinct of my being. My hand forms a tight fist and my teeth clench down as Bella stretches her neck, her head rests on my chest.

Her neck. The veins pulsate under her lucid skin. Her blood flows through them, sweet in scent and so tempting. The venom increases its flow in my mouth.

No.

Stop. Now.

I close my eyes and stop my breathing. But the memory of her scent remains. My throat still burns like fire; a fire that only has one way of being extinguished.

My pocket vibrates. Bella jumps slightly as I swing off the bed without hesitation. Thank god for Alice.

"Edward…" Alice begins to talk to me.

"I know I know. It's getting harder to bear." I speak softly into the mouthpiece, lower than Bella could possibly hear.

"You wouldn't believe the images I had in my head. I think it's best if you keep a safe distance from her until Jasper and I arrive."

"Which will be…?"

"Soon. We just passed into Ohio. I would think by morning."

I close my eyes, thinking if I can last that long. I glance at the clock briefly. It's only 10pm. "Will she be safe?" I can never possibly imagine ever hurting Bella. But apparently to Alice, I am capable. I hate myself for it.

"I don't see anything that suggests otherwise. Just be cautious. I'll call you if I see anything else."

"Alright. Thanks Alice. See you soon." I flip the phone shut and slowly turn around to face Bella, who's giving me a confused look.

"Was that Alice?" She asks. Her voice is soft and filled with anticipation.

I nod once. "Yes. They won't be here until morning." I look down at my feet, trying to think how I'm going to possibly avoid being close to her. I just can't.

"So why do you look as if she gave you bad news?"

My head pops up. "She also called to say…well…" Bella looks at me confused. "That I was moments away from…"

Her eyebrows lift and she grimaces, as she understands what I failed to say. Her heart begins to race with the realization I almost killed her. Great just what I needed; her heart racing, filling her veins with blood...

"Bella," I move towards her, and then stop. "Alice told me I should keep a distance from you tonight. But that's impossible." I stop my breathing momentarily as I carefully sit next to her on her bed. I take her hand in mine. I can feel it shaking. I can also feel the pumping of her sweet blood as my thumb rests on her wrist.

Control it. Resist it. I begin to allow air into my lungs once more.

I look into her eyes and I can see the worry in them. She continues to tremble.

"Bella," I begin. "Nothing can ever happen to you. I will not allow myself to be tempted. It's hard, yes. But I can bear it."

"I trust you." She whispers.

"Maybe too much." I take her hand and brace myself. I lift her wrist and place it on my mouth. My lips can feel the warmth and her heartbeat. The monster in me is begging to come out. I can hear her breathing intensify. The urge is begging me to do it. One bite and my torment is over. No, that will never happen. The monster cries in agony but I ignore it with all my might. I let her wrist go and look back into her eyes. They gaze at me intensely.

I gaze back. "But to be without your touch, without your body wrapped with mine, without your crazy mumbling at night," she laughs. "I could never live without it. Not now. Not ever." I gently stroke her hot cheek with my fingers. My mind drifts back to those early days of fascination and discovery. Back when I would walk Bella to her dreaded gym class after Biology. Back when I thought this touch was the only one I would ever be able to do.

I never thought I would be able to restrain myself then. I suppose I could be proud. But proud of what? Of not killing my fiancé? The love of my life? Very little to be proud of as far as that's concerned. I'm still a predator. Still a killer. Nothing could possibly change that.

I could never want this existence for her. Bella? A _killer_? Every member in our family has committed at least one murder. I had wondered about Esme for the longest time, if she had ever done it, then Carlisle told me one story. We would have trouble calming her down some days. Esme would have fits about her past; her failed suicide attempt, her lost child, her lost marriage. I heard all her struggles in her mind. It pained me, too. But Carlisle was there for her through it all, thick and thin. He rarely left her side. Until one night they went hunting together.

Somehow they got far from the house we were occupying at that time and she smelled a familiar scent: her estranged husband and his new wife.

Carlisle was almost too late. She didn't kill them completely, but enough that they died from the lack of blood. Carlisle never told me the complete story; too difficult for him to recall. I did not pressure him; I had heard all that was necessary. Besides Carlisle, I am the only Cullen to know of Esme's dark moment.

For many days after the incident, Esme and Carlisle were alone together most of the time, mending the pieces from her past and embracing the new. She found her gift of motherly affection and fierce love through Carlisle. I've always told him he would be an excellent therapist. He would remind me that I was the one who had the upper hand with the human mind.

Bella cannot have a dark moment. I cannot allow her to become a killer. One mistake and I will never be able to forgive myself.

I sigh. "Bella, love. You need sleep. I will be by your side. Alice has me on full alert tonight. If she sees any hint, she will call."

She nods and lies down in the bed. Her hair falls delicately around her face, making her even more beautiful. "I trust you." She whispers again.

"I know." I softly say back. My head bends down slightly and I kiss her forehead. The warmth hits my mouth and the fire begins to burn yet again in my throat. I ignore it as best as I can. I look her in the eyes once more. "Sleep my love. Tomorrow Alice and Jasper will arrive and all will be well. Plus, we need to get started on wedding plans." She groans and pulls the covers over her head. I laugh. Stubborn, as usual.

"Do I have to?" The layer of cotton muffles her voice.

"Do you really wish to upset Alice? Plus, she's been nagging at me for weeks to reason with you. It's going to happen eventually. Best get it over with."

She lifts the sheets off her face. "Fine."

I smile and look out the window momentarily.

"It's not that I don't want to marry you Edward," she begins. I look back at her. "Trust me, I do. More than anything."

"I know."

"It's just…well…we're so young."

"In my days we're prime for marriage. Besides, if you plan on playing the field for a while, you should've let me know before I got this heavily involved."

We both laugh.

She grabs my hand and squeezes it. "There will never be anyone else for me besides you Edward Cullen." If my heart still had a beat it would've fluttered with those words. She makes me feel more human with every passing day.

"There will never ever be anyone else for me besides you Bella Swan, soon to be Bella Cullen."

Her cheeks become flushed. She smiles and closes her eyes. Off to her dreamland. I look back out the window to the lawn below. Life goes on. Whether immortal or mortal. I clench my fists thinking of Bella as an immortal. It has plagued my thoughts since the vote a few months ago. Alice says it's inevitable. I say the future is never certain. It can change. It has to. For Bella's sake and mine.


	8. Warning

8. Warning

Bella

Slam.

I jump slightly in my bed as I'm awoken suddenly. My eyes adjust to the soft light creeping under the blinds on the windows. Must've been the door that caused the noise. I roll over to my side, expecting to bump into the usual hard form of Edward.

But he's not there.

I quickly sit up in my bed and look around my room. He's not here!

Okay. Don't panic.

My heart races, I can feel it thumping in my chest. The worst scenarios are playing in my mind. Oh god, oh god no!

I swivel out of my bed and stand up. I stumble forward and notice a piece of paper lying on my desk. I walk over to it reluctantly, and read it.

_Alice and Jasper have arrived. I have gone hunting with them. I absolutely hate myself for leaving you even for this minuscule amount of time, but I cannot risk it anymore. Please, lock your door and return back to your bed. I will be back before midday. I love you more than you know. Be safe, my love. _

_Edward_

I let out a huge sigh of relief. At least he'll finally be able to get close to me. I hate seeing him so aggravated and uneasy. It makes _me_ aggravated and uneasy. I trudge back to my bed and flop down on the comforter, staring at the bed above me. Sure, Edward being a blood-sucking vampire doesn't faze me at all. It never did.

But sometimes there's this little red light going off in my head telling me to run, far far away. Instinct, I would suppose. Even so, hopefully if he does have a slipup, he'll stop before it becomes fatal and the bite will transform me. Hmm…maybe I _should_ tempt him. As far as the future's concerned, I doubt he's even thinking about changing me anytime soon.

But he _has_ to come around! Doesn't he know that I'm dying with every minute that passes by? Doesn't he know that as the time passes and I get older, that people will start noticing something's wrong? Plus, we have the Volturi to consider.

After the incident with Victoria and the newborns, Aro and his group of warriors are on watch for my transformation. I feel that my life is in danger with every passing minute that I'm human. I spoke with Carlisle before Edward and I left for school one day I was at the Cullen's.

I was in the kitchen when Carlisle appeared at the end of the table.

"Bella?" His smooth voice flowed throughout the room. I looked up. "Can I speak with you briefly?"

"Sure, Carlisle. What about?" I ran different topics through my head, but none seemed important enough.

"If you would, please?" He held out his hand towards the study and I knew he wished to speak with me in private. I followed his cue and entered his remarkable study.

He closed the door behind him. "Edward insisted that there was no need for me to express this to you, but I feel that it is in yours and his best interests, that I do. Please, sit." He gestures towards the two big leather armchairs that face a large mahogany wood desk. The room is lined with dark wooden bookshelves containing hundreds of volumes of books. Carlisle once told me he had saved his first bible dating back 400 years ago.

I sit and Carlisle walks around to sit at his desk.

His hands are folded and he looks me dead in the eyes.

"Bella, you are in grave danger once you leave for Dartmouth. The Volturi are relentless creatures. They are also creatures of their word. My good friend Aro is buying you time, but how long that time will be, we are not certain. But what is certain is that it will not be a significant amount. The clock is ticking for your transformation."

My body sits still and ridged. The room suddenly feels cold on my skin. I can feel the hair rising on my arms.

"Since Edward wished to be the one to transform you, we cannot touch you. Believe me, I wish no harm whatsoever on this family. I hate the danger Edward's stubbornness is placing upon you and even himself. You must be vigilant once you leave Forks, Bella. Anything suspicious must be taken seriously. Edward will be on high alert, as well as Alice's visions, but we cannot rely solely on them. We must rely on you and your judgment as well."  
I nod fiercely.

"I guess what my point is here is to be careful. This change will happen; it must for all of our safety. And try your best to convince Edward as well. We cannot assume that Aro will be merciful a second time. If danger does arise, Edward must transform you. I have pleaded with him many a times, but he hardly listens. But he _will_ listen to you."

Carlisle sighs and drops his head. I look about the room, not knowing what to think. So the Volturi were out to get me, I knew that. But to this extent? I did not.

I glace at Carlisle. "I'll try. But he will barely listen to me either."

Carlisle chuckles slightly. "So reluctant. He is so because he loves you beyond measure, Bella. He has previously conceived notions of this life and he does not want those placed upon your existence. Reason with him. He will refuse, but know it is out of the eternal love he has for you. That's all I really have to say. But, you're family, and we protect our family."

"Thanks." I reply. I take in all that he has said to me. My head throbs and I can feel a headache coming along. It's too much to process at once. "I appreciate it a lot. Should I mention this conversation to him?"

Carlisle smiles. "No reason not to. He'll find out eventually." He points to his temple.

"Ah, yes. Makes sense." We both rise out of our chairs and exit the study.

My mind drifts back to the present. My dorm room looks so bare with the white walls and basic wood floors. It's so dreary and dull. I decide to stop daydreaming and worrying to get up and start the day. I think the least Edward will allow me to do is go to the bathroom, brush my teeth, and wash my face.

I get up and grab my things. I reach for the door, only it opens before I can turn the knob.


	9. The Roommate

9. The Roommate

The door swings open and I'm face to face with a stranger—a stranger who has a key to my room. She seems slightly stunned.

"Ohmygosh!" She gasps and her bags drop to the floor. She puts her hand on her heart, her other hand braces herself on the doorframe. "So sorry! I didn't see you there!" She smiles and bends down to pick up her bags.

"Oh. No I'm sorry." I set my things down and bend to help her gather some items that had fallen out of her bag. I pick up a book: _Wuthering Heights_. I bite my lip, thinking back to a few months ago. How things have changed…

She looks at me and points to the book in my hand. "My favorite. I never go anywhere without it." I nod back and smile as I hand it to her. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm Kristen, Kristen Brooks."

"Hi," I hold out my hand, "I'm Bella, Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you, Bella."

"You as well. Um, do you need any help with your things?" I offer.

"Nah," she awkwardly drags her bags into the doorway. "I've got my mom to help. She's downstairs unloading the car. She insists on doing almost everything these days."

I think back to Charlie insisting that he help Edward despite his old, aging muscles. I chuckle, "Sounds like my dad. He almost had a heart attack packing up the car."

Kristen laughs too. "My mom almost broke her ankle carrying some boxes!"

"Some parents."

"Yeah, no kidding!" She sits in her chair by her desk. She runs her hand over the wood and glances around. "It's a nice sized room. Looks like you're all unpacked already."

"Well, sort of. We had a long drive, so I'm having some of my stuff shipped. It should arrive in a few days."

"Wow, shipped? Just how long of a drive was it?"

"About 3,000 miles."

Her eyes bug out and her mouth opens. "So, where are you from?"

"Around Seattle, Washington. A really, really small town called Forks."

She laughs, "Forks? Really?"  
I laugh along with her. "Yeah. Really."

"Wow. That's cool though. Never met someone from the west, let alone been there. I'm from a small town too, Woodmont, Connecticut."

We both look out the door as we both hear a thump, thump, thump sound coming from the staircase, followed by heavy breathing.

Kristen rolls her eyes and gets up from her chair. "And that would be my mom." The breathing and thumping gets louder and soon enough Kristen's mom is stumbling through the doorway.

"Geez!" Her mom drops the boxes on the ground and leans against the wall. "What the hell did you pack Kris? Bricks?!"

Kristen shakes her head and puts her hand on her mom's shoulder. "No. Just things I couldn't live without from home. And I think you carried up my books, which I _told you_ was the heaviest box and you should leave that one to me."

"Yeah, yeah." Kristen's mom steadies herself and then looks at me. "Oh! I'm so sorry, you must be Kris's roommate!" She extends her hand to me.

"Yeah, hi, I'm Bella Swan." I shake her hand.

"Hello Bella. I'm Mary Brooks. But please, call me Mary." I nod my head in agreement. "So, you look like you're already unpacked…"

"Yeah, I got here yesterday. Wanted to come before the rush."

"That's what I told Kristen, but she wanted more time to say goodbye to her friends. So I guess we won't be meeting your parents then."

"Um no. I just drove here with my…" Oh no. Do I say fiancé? Boyfriend? Will her mom think I'm crazy? "…With someone who's from my high school who's attending Dartmouth too." Hey, I didn't lie.

"Ah, that must've been nice. Where are you from Bella?"

"I'm from around the Seattle area, a small town on the Olympic Peninsula called Forks."

"No way! I actually grew up in Port Angeles!" Mary's eyes glistened as she gave me the information. "I moved to Hartford when I was 15."

"Really? Port Angeles is a nice area." I try to sound as enthused as possible. "But I'm actually originally from Phoenix. I just moved to Forks a couple years ago, to live with my dad."

"Ah, so your parents are separated then?" Mary asks.

"Mom!" Kristen shoots her a disapproving look.

I speak up. "It's okay. Yes, my parents are separated. My mom currently lives in Jacksonville, Florida with her new husband. But she kept our home in Phoenix. And my dad is chief of police in Forks. So I moved to Forks the middle of my junior year to be with my dad so my mom could be with her husband."

"That was very generous of you, Bella," Mary says. "I bet it was a huge change going from a big, sprawling city to a small town like Forks."

I smile and laugh to myself. "Um, I settled in to Forks life pretty well." Pretty well doesn't begin to cover how my life has been since I met and fell in love with Edward. A strand of hair falls in front of my face and I tuck it behind my left ear. I look back up to Kristen and her mom. Mary's eyes become wide and she stands up quickly.

"My word Bella! That's a hell of a ring you have there!" Mary moves forward, sitting next to me. Her eyes fixed on my left hand.

Great.

My heart quickens. It pounds in my chest. "Um, yes. I, uh…I'm…engaged, actually." I gulp.

"Engaged?!" Mary exclaims. "Wow! So young, too! And both your parents were okay with this?"

"Yeah." I look at Mary. Her eyebrows lift in amazement. "I was surprised too. But my…fiancé is a bit old-fashioned. And I love him. We didn't want to wait."

"Well, Bella, that is wonderful. I'm sure I'll be hearing more from Kristen soon. Oh! Have you set a date yet?"  
"Mom! Seriously, stop quizzing Bella! Let her breathe for god's sake." Kristen gets up and folds her arms. I look at her and smile that it's okay. She smiles back. It seems like we understand each other already. "Okay mom. Let's get the rest of the boxes."

The two of them get up and head back out the door. I breathe a sigh of relief. Well, they know about my engagement. The hardest part is over. I get up and grab my towel, toothbrush, and face soap again and head down the hallway to the community bathroom.

I walk in and do my morning routine. The bathroom's spacious. Plenty of countertop space for even the vainest of persons. Once my face and teeth are clean I trudge back into my room. More boxes are in the room. A lot more. I look around, wondering, when Mary pops back in.

And right behind her is Edward.


	10. Complications

10. Complications

I give Edward a look.

He simply smiles back as he sets the two boxes he's carrying down.

"Thank you so much Edward," says Mary. I jump slightly when she says his name. "We couldn't have done it without you." So he's already introduced himself.

"Oh it's absolutely no problem Mrs. Brooks." Edward gives her a smile no living, breathing, warm-blooded woman can ever resist. I think she might faint.

Mary stares at Edward for a few moments then snaps out of her trance. "Oh I'm so sorry. Bella, have you met Edward? He was downstairs and saw us carrying up boxes and offered to help. Such a nice, young gentleman. Your mother must be so proud." Mary's smile is blinding.

Edward grins slightly. "Yes she most certainly is." He glances back to me.

"Um..." I begin to say. "Actually…um…we've already met." Edward comes and stands next to me and places his cold hand in mine. A feeling of sudden warmth and desire rushes through me. It's been too long since I've seen him.

Edward looks down at me. "Bella is my fiancé. We're studying together here at Dartmouth." He glances back up at Mary, who looks stunned.

"Really?" Her lips begin to move some more, yet no words escape them. I glance up at Edward and notice his eyes are a brilliant shade of gold, a shade so light and airy. One of the lightest I've seen in his eyes. He must've been doing some major hunting. He chuckles a bit to himself. Probably enjoying all the thoughts running through Mary's mind right now. I can't help but laugh myself, imagining what she's thinking.

"Mrs. Brooks?" Edward says softly.

"Oh yes, well. It's so nice to meet you. Bella has already told us she was engaged, just not to whom. Will you be around here often then?" As she awaits Edward's answer I can tell she's concerned. Concerned we're sex maniacs probably. I mean, how could you not keep your hands off a man this sexy?

Edward smiles, "Only when the time is appropriate, Mrs. Brooks. I would never interrupt Bella's or Kristen's studying. I can assure you of that."

Mary nods her head. "Oh, yes. Well thank you."

Just then Kristen enters the room.

"Oh!" Her eyes go straight to Edward as she stops midway into the doorway. "Sorry, um, mom, the car's parked at the north lot." She looks to Mary, then Edward, walks forward and extends her hand, "Hi, I'm Kristen." The windows I had opened yesterday let in a soft breeze.

But that is all it takes.

Suddenly Edward's grip in my hand becomes tighter, harder, like he's strangling my fingers. His body goes stiff. I glance up at him and his eyes meet mine.

They're dark, much darker than they were a few minutes ago.

My mouth drops open and he lets my hand go. His mouth is hard and his jaw line is well visible. His body seems to become tense, like he's struggling to control something.

"Excuse me. I have an appointment with a professor." Edward forces out the words and glances slightly up to Kristen and Mary as he swiftly exits the room.

The two confused women stare at me in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry he had to leave like that. But he had a very important appointment that he couldn't afford to miss," I lied.

"Oh, well, that's okay. Who was he?" Kristen looks at me.

"That was Edward, my fiancé." I answer her.

Her eyebrows lift and she lets out a breath of air. "Wow. Looks like you won the delicious and gorgeous jackpot!" She smiles and laughs lightly.

I laugh along with her. Thankfully they didn't notice anything _too_ different about him.

"Kristen, please." Her mom lightly nudges her with her elbow. "Let's not talk about Bella's future husband like a piece of meat." She turns to me, "Yet he is a very yummy piece of meat."

We all laugh a little, lightening the mood.

But all I can think about is why Edward acted like that.

Edward

Oh. My. God.

Not again! Not another one!

The minute that breeze passed by Kristen it was like a truck had hit me. Her scent is almost as intoxicating as Bella's. I knew that I had to get out of there.

I rush out of the room and glide down the stairs and out the front door. The fresh air helps, but my throat burns with thirst. I need to see Jasper and Alice. I look up slightly. Cloud cover. Thank god.

Soon enough my phone vibrates in my pocket. But it's Bella.

"What the hell Edward?" She yells into the phone.

"I'm so sorry Bella but I had to get out of there." I try to control my voice, making it sound as soothing as possible.

"Why? I thought you just went hunting?"

How can I tell her the truth without making her worry? "I did. But her scent..." I hear a faint gasp on the other end. "It's like yours. But different. Like a different flavor of yours."  
Nice metaphor. I remind myself not to use that one again.

"What?" Her voice is quiet and shocked. "How?"

"I don't know. I'm going to see Jasper and Alice. I think I need to hunt a bit more. Prepare myself. Apologize to them for me?"

"I already have." She sounds annoyed.

"Bella, my love. I just need to work this out. I'll be back tonight, I promise. I hate myself for this, for being away from you. But I cannot afford any slips. I'm so sorry. I love you, always. Bye." I shut the phone and stride over to the dormitory Jasper is housed in. It's a small dorm, the smallest one on campus. Good for Jasper.

I run up the stairs in North Hall and room 25's door is opened before I walk in. I glance at Alice and she gasps.

_Edward! How? I saw you…you attacking Bella's roommate?!_ She puts her hand on her mouth, amazed.

Jasper notices the tension and immediately I feel more at ease. I turn to him and nod subtle thanks.

_I can feel you need it_, Jasper's thoughts seep into my head.

"It's amazing," I begin. "Her sent was almost exactly like Bella's, but…there's something different about it."

"How bad was it?" Jasper asks me. _Nothing could be as worse as Bella's,_ he ads.

"Bad, but not as potent as Bella's. Still, I had to leave." I glance at Alice, whose eyes are closed shut. I peak into what she's seeing. So far, nothing out of the ordinary.

Alice's eyes open. "You'll be fine Edward. Bella's roommate will be fine, too."

"Thanks, Alice." I look down to my feet. Why does this always happen to me?  
"You'll just have to fight this like you've been doing with Bella. It shouldn't be too hard. Just concentrate on Bella's scent. You're more attuned to that one." Jasper suggests. _Just don't concentrate _too_ hard on Bella's scent._

"Obviously." I smile at Jasper. I look over to Alice.

"I'll keep an eye on you. Keep your phone handy." She puts her hand on my arm. The touch is soothing, or maybe that's just Jasper. _Be careful,_ she thinks. _But Jasper's right. We'll always be nearby if you need us._

I nod back to her. "Thanks Alice, Jasper. Should we hunt once more? Just in case?"

Alice closes her eyes again. "Nope. No need. No human snacks for you tonight." _Trust me._

"I do Alice. Keep me on your watch." I get up and head for the door.

_Will do._ I hear her think.

_Be steady._ Jasper ads.

"Tomorrow then." I say back and walk out the door. I glance at my phone; it's 4pm. Too early to go back. Maybe I should hunt for a bit before I go back. Just for an hour or two.

But then the pain of being so far from Bella all this morning comes back. My body urges me to move to the forest while my in my mind, I need to see Bella. Wrap her in my arms and feel her soft, velvety skin against mine. Kiss her pouty lips and take in the burning sensation her scent brings me.

But her safety concerns me the most, her roommates safety now, too. I hang my head in defeat and start for the nearby forest.

Soon enough I'm running until my senses take over.

I am the predator.

The prey has no chance.


	11. Threat

11. Threat

Edward

My prey lies in front of me. My body fills with nourishment. A small sense of satisfaction takes over me and I feel full and slightly content.

But then the scent of Bella and Kristen fill my mind.

The predator aches to come out. Run back and feed my instincts. Feed my existence.

The monster wants to come out.

Stop.

I clench my fists. My teeth grind together and my eyes close. I balance my mind, my instincts. Nothing can happen to either one of them. Nothing.

My body releases the tension that had built up inside me. The threat has passed, for now. I open my eyes and feel their color return to a brilliant gold. The sky around me is light even though it is covered with clouds. The wind blows through my hair and it feels like a gentle caress on my scalp. My lungs allow an immense amount of clean air in. It feels cleansing and refreshing. I finally feel fully at ease, steady enough to return.

I gather my footing and start running back to the campus.

I'm a few miles in when something stops me. A faint sound. A smell, familiar, yet different. My body crouches into position, ready for whatever it might be.  
Then, it all comes together.

_He knows we're here._

Jane. Her small voice is easily recognizable. A chill moves through me. The Volturi have finally found us.

_Easy, steady. We shall not harm him. _Aro. At least he will reason with me.

I ease my stance but keep my senses alert. I can hear two other voices with them. Marcus has remained in Italy, so these must be guards for Aro and Jane. They are coming closer. I stand firm and ready to do whatever it takes to keep Bella safe.

I move facing the west. Slowly the dark shadows appear among the foliage. Aro and Jane stand in front while their two guards watch me carefully from behind them. I keep my threatening stance and wait to hear what they have to say.

"Edward Cullen! So pleased to see you, old friend." Aro's voice is quiet enough for only vampires to hear yet it still booms in my ears with a menacing force.

"Aro," I say back. "Jane." Her hood covers her blood red eyes but I can still see her wicked smile. "And what do I owe for this coincidental meeting?" I remember what Carlisle said to me before we left: show utmost respect but never back down. Defying the Volturi is impossible. But I can show them my strength and courage.

"Ah yes," Aro begins. His voice is thick and deep. "Yet you know as well as I do that this meeting was imminent."

I keep my stance and my senses keen. I listen to Aro's words while listening to his and Jane's thoughts.

_He is strong. _Aro's mind reads.

_He is weak. A quick strike will bring him down and justice shall be served. The human must die._ Jane's thoughts cause me to divert my eyes to her cloak and a growl escapes my throat. I can see she smiles with delight of a possible fight.

"Edward," Aro continues. My eyes divert back to him. "Our presence here shall not be long. Though it has been a long length of time we have given to you. Time is of the essence. And yet, time is dwindling."

Jane cuts in. "Your time and the _human's_ time is at its last second. You are extremely lucky the Volturi have been so generous." _For if it was I making the decisions, you and the human would've been terminated immediately._

My fists clench. I ache to launch forward, rip Jane to pieces. But her powers outweigh mine. And the consequences would be horrifying. Not to mention the immense harm it would do to Bella. My thoughts leap to her and I can't help but seeing her pacing her dorm room, worried sick about me. It pains me being so far from her. But I must finish this here, now. For her. For us.

"Yes, Aro, Jane. You and the Volturi have been very generous," I begin. "And I am grateful for that. But Bella's transformation is upon us. Alice saw it herself. But I cannot be hasty with it. You must see that this will take a bit more time. I love her beyond what any of you could possibly understand. It _will_ happen, but in time. Whether you, or I, for that matter, like it or not." I take a breath in and my chest puffs up. I let it out forcefully, as if putting a definite end to my statement.

_He has grown weak, drunk, with love. She is such a fragile, venerable, blood-filled being. How he has managed keeping her alive this long is despicable,_ Jane thinks.

"My friend," Aro takes a step forward. My body stiffens, prepared for anything. "Bella Swan _will_ change. We are growing tired and anxious as the days pass. You are lucky Marcus has not been in good spirits these days to leave Volterra. Otherwise your fate would've been in both our hands; and he is not as forgiving as I am. We _will_ be watching. You, Bella, as well as your gifted sister."

Alice? Then I remember he wants her, more than any of us Cullens, to join the Volturi. And as Carlisle has once told me before, they are becoming more and more relentless to gain more power. They have become almost desperate.

Aro continues, "I will be returning soon. I am ever so intrigued to see Miss Bella develop her…talents." He gives me a wicked smile filled with sharp teeth. "I sense she will be of immense use in our world. Yes. Of immense use. Soon. Very soon." Aro walks back next to Jane. Her mouth forms a hard line.

_Aro is being too lenient. Marcus will _not_ be pleased. Justice shall be served. Be warned, Edward Cullen._ Jane lifts her head slightly so her red eyes pierce my golden ones. Our eyes lock but I do not falter. I am as much of a threat to her as she is to me.

"Until next time, Edward." Aro lifts his hand for the guards to begin walking. His back turns and Jane walks in front of him. He turns back and gives me a hard look. "And by next time, I expect better results." His hard mouth quickly turns into a happy smile. "Tell Carlisle I do long to see him and that I wish him the best!" His cloak whips around as his body does. Soon enough the dark figures vanish into the vast forest in New Hampshire.

As soon as their scents have faded and their thoughts are faint, I ease my stance. If this meeting has taught me anything, it is that the Volturi will find you, even on the other side of the country. And that Carlisle is right. Bella needs to change. It pains me to say it, but her life is diminishing every day, by nature and now with the threat of the Volturi.

I feel lost, hopeless. My efforts to keep Bella alive and human are becoming futile.

NO.

Bella must stay human as long as possible. Her cheeks, how they fill with warmth and color, I cannot live without it. Her clumsiness, her heartbeat, how it flutters even with one glance into her chocolate brown eyes. She must stay human.

I stare at the trees in front of me. My ears listen and I decide it is safe to start back to Dartmouth. I run, fast, so I can enjoy every single second of what's left of Bella's humanity.


	12. Sugar and Spice

12. Sugar and Spice

Bella

He's taking forever.

I stare out the window looking out to the perfectly manicured lawn where many other students continue to unpack and move their things in to what will become their home for the next nine months. I twirl the engagement ring around my finger—a nervous habit I've developed.

I look at the clock: it's 7pm. The sun is beginning to set and I'm beginning to worry. Kristen and her mom left a few minutes ago for dinner before Mary sets off back to Connecticut.

I get up out of my desk chair and begin to pace around the room. My arms are folded tight against my chest. I let out a deep sigh and stare at the ceiling.

How? What? Why? That's all I can think about.

How can he be so attracted to her blood?

What does this mean?

Why did he leave so suddenly?

Arg!

I throw my hands up in the air in defeat.

"You know you should really start locking your door."

I jump about ten feet in the air.

Edward! Finally!

"Oh thank god you're back," I skip over to him and embrace his hard body a little too quickly as it feels like I've just collided with a wall. But it's a perfect wall. My wall.

He breathes me in. "I've been gone too long. Every second pained me." He holds my head against his chest as he kisses my forehead. I stare into his liquid gold eyes. Again they're a gold so bright I wonder if he's bursting from too much hunting.

"Where is she?" He looks around for a brief moment.

He walks into the room and wants to know where my _roommate_ is. Great.

"No," I say quickly. "She's at dinner with her mom."

He nods his head and pulls me in closer, this time with more force. He looks me in the eyes and tips my head up for a tantalizing kiss. His cool breath mixes with mine and I feel as if my lips are melting with his. Our mouths move in sync as I press harder against him. I pull slightly away from him and linger my teeth on his bottom lip, slowly retracting them. He sighs as I pull completely away. We look at each other as the kiss ends. His fingers slightly graze the side of my cheek.

We stare into each other's eyes for a moment before either one of us speaks.

I take a deep breath. "What happened?"

He doesn't begin to speak, but guides me to the futon that Kristen brought from her home. As we sit down, I can notice Edward tense up. Her scent is probably emitting from the fabric. He closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"I don't know why this happened. More importantly, I don't know _how_. How could any other human than you be so potent to me?"

"How was she…potent…to you?" I force out the words. I need to help him even if it pains me to realize the truth.

He looks out the window as he speaks. "When the wind blew her scent towards me, it was almost like the first time I experienced yours. But hers is different."

"Good-different?" I ask. I brace myself for the worst.

He pauses. "Not quite. It's almost like yours, but a slightly…" he stops once more, looks at me and begins to laugh slightly. I'm so confused.

"More…?" I guess.

"I'm sorry, my love. It's just that, I'm telling you how she's appealing to me. How she would _taste_ to me. Don't you find that even the slightest bit peculiar?"

I consider this and begin to laugh to myself as well. "Yes, definitely. But I'm trying to help you. Figure this out so I can understand. I mean, I'm going to become one of you soon enough."

He freezes up for a moment and then hangs his head down, as if he knows it's unavoidable at this point. "Yes, you're right." He picks up his head and looks at me. He grasps my hands into his. The coolness of his touch is soothing after a summer day. "Well, she was, a bit…spicier than you, if that makes any sense."

I think for a bit and try to understand. So I guess this means I'm bland to him. Even better. "Uh-huh," I mutter.

Edward notices my discontent. "Bella Swan. _You _are the love of my life, no, my existence." He clasps my hands even tighter. I glance up at his face and his eyes look so warm. "Nothing in this entire world means more to me than you. No other person's scent can ever replace what yours is like to me. Yours is like the most tempting treat any being could ever crave. Hers might be spice but yours is sugar. Ever heard of someone having a spice tooth?" He looks at me for a reply.

I chuckle for a moment then just laid my head low.

"Bella…" His fingers lift my head up. I lick my lips and glance up into his eyes. I melt. "This means nothing. Her scent means nothing. Please…" He looks almost vulnerable as he speaks to me. And he hates being the vulnerable one.

I sigh, "I know. But, can you blame me?"

He smiles crookedly and I melt even further into my seat. "No, I guess I cannot. You have no idea how many times I wanted to break that Newton boy's neck for getting too close to you."

I laugh at this and slightly cringe because I know he's probably not lying.

"If there was anyone you didn't have to worry about," I begin, "it was probably Mike."

Edward smiles and leans in slightly. "Well…" He exhales and a wash of cool, sweet, tempting breath envelops my head.

I feel faint.

"…I guess that's comforting to know."

I nod quickly and my head spins. He's so close to me. I can feel the cool temperature radiate from his face on mine. A chill runs down my spine. His hand lets go of mine and moves up to my cheek. The sudden temperature change makes me gasp as he cups my face and pulls me in.

The kiss is electrifying. Once our lips meet it's like a million tiny explosions go off under my skin. I close my eyes and become enveloped in all the sensations I'm feeling at once. His hand has merged into my hair, pulling me even closer into the heated kiss. I slowly move my own hand and rest it on his chest. It feels cool and hard. I play with the buttons on his shirt and resist from ripping it off and having him right here, right now. I yearn for more. I want him to just take me and pin me to the bed. Have him not worrying about hurting me and just taking me like I know he wants to. Hear him grunt and moan as if he just can't stand not being inside me for any longer. Make love to me in such a way that he feels alive again. I wish to experience it at least once before I become immortal.

My eagerness has put me in a dangerous position. I failed to notice how I have been moving with Edward in this exchange of passion. I didn't notice that we've moved from sitting to now rolling around in my bed. I open my eyes and see that he's now on top of me…exactly where I want him.

Mmmm. Perfect.

I push my body up to meet his. His pressure on my lips has hardened. My arms wrap around his neck and I swing my legs over his.  
He sighs in my mouth and it sends a rush of pleasure throughout me. I travel my hands from his neck, to his structured shoulders, down the curve of his spine. I press my hands onto his lower back and push him onto me. I can feel a grumble of some sort emerge from his throat. His hands are grasping my hips. His hold is tight and hard, but it doesn't bother me. The passion becomes intense. My breathing is becoming erratic. I want more, so much more of him.

Suddenly his head jerks up and he turns his ear to the door. I stare back up at him, breathless as his hands are still at the mercy of my hips. I can feel my heart beating a million miles and hour.

I gulp and catch my breath. "What is it?" I say.

He keeps listening intently. "They're back." He turns his head back to me, kisses my forehead and releases me from his grip. He swiftly and elegantly leaps from the bed and smoothes out the creases in his shirt from my fondling. I can only stare at him in amazement and wonder. He ruffles his hair a bit into a perfect mess of luscious bronze locks.

His tidying up only makes me want to make a mess again.

He gazes at me, his eyes swim with gold. "You may want to fix yourself a bit as well." He smiles and I give him a quizzical look. Then I look down and see that in fact, my shirt is lying on the floor next to my bed.

Woops. How did I not notice that?

He tosses it to me as I sit up on my mattress. I tug the tank top on and fix my own hair just in time for the door to open, and the newest temptation for Edward to walk in.


	13. New Worries

13. New Worries

I'm holding my breath, waiting for something awful to happen as Kristen enters the room. I jump up from the bed and smile as she looks at me. I glance over to Edward slightly and see his stance is frozen.

Kristen turns to close the door and her eyes move from me then to Edward and she jumps as if she had seen a ghost. "Oh! Shit, I'm so so so sorry you guys! I didn't interrupt something…did I?" She glances at him then to me, her eyebrows lifting as if to look for some secret code back from me.

I just laugh and shake my head. "Nope, not at all."

She breathes a sigh of relief and walks past Edward to her desk. "Oh, okay, cool." I look at Edward and he's loosening up slightly. He catches my eye and I give him a sympathetic look, all the while wishing he could read what I'm thinking.

It's going to be okay. But you should definitely say something, I thought.

He shakes his head and finally speaks. "How was dinner with your mother?" He walks over and stands next to me, his arm wraps around my waist. I can't help but feel content and slightly hoping Kristen's a bit jealous.

"It was great! New Haven has a cute little downtown area. My cousin attended Dartmouth about three years ago, so I've been there quite a few times. Have you guys been down there yet?" She sits down at her computer and boots it to life.

"No, not yet," I respond. "But you should give me some suggestions of where to go."

"Yeah! Definitely!" She smiles at me and then turns back to her computer. I glance up to Edward and put my hand in his.

He squeezes it and leans down to my ear and whispers, "I'm perfectly well." His eyes meet mine and he gives me a warm smile. I believe him. I let the relief wash over me. He's the one holding my hand, loving me, kissing me. Her blood may be potent, but our love is impossible to break.

"So," Kristen's voice snaps me out of my trance. "What you guys doing tonight?"

I simply shrug.

"Hmm. Well that should change immediately." Her smile is contagious and I can't help but be thankful I have a pretty great roommate. "Some people I met at orientation are heading to this one club in New Haven, if you're interested."

"Umm…" I begin. Club? Dancing? No way. Never.

Edward cuts me off. "That sounds like a fantastic idea."

My heart stops beating for a few seconds.

What the hell did he just say?

"Yay!" Kristen jumps from her chair and clasps her hands together. "Oh! We should totally get ready together!" Alice and Kristen will definitely get along very well.

I gulp and jut my chin out. "Well, I guess we could go there tonight. But I'm not the best dancer." I hear Edward laugh softly and I nudge him in the ribs. A searing pain shoots up my arm and I cringe from the contact. But there's no need to remind Edward of how fragile he thinks I am, so I push the pain aside.

Kristen waves her hand. "Pft! Who cares! No one can really dance these days. I'm a terrible dancer myself but I just like to listen to the music and have a good time. Common Bella! It'll be so much fun, your first night out at college!"

Her expression and tone is so sincere. I can't help but reluctantly say yes.

"I guess so," I mutter.

"Yay!" Kristen jumps up and down. Her excitement to see me fail at dancing is almost absurd.

"And I believe that my siblings would love to join you ladies if you wouldn't mind," Edward's voice illuminates the room. Alice and Jasper? I would like to see them.

Kristen's eyes glance at him and her voice sounds as if she's melting, "Oh please do! Got any brothers?" She sways back and forth as I can assume she's imagining what Edward's brothers would look like if they looked anywhere near as gorgeous as him.

Edward laughs, "One of my brothers is attending Dartmouth, yes. But I should warn you, he's already taken."  
"Aww," Kristen looks disappointed.

"Hey," I say. "There will be tons of gorgeous looking guys there for us to find for you. Plus, Edward's got a pretty good read of what other's are thinking, we could use him as your wingman." I laugh at myself for that inside joke.

"Wingman?" Edward begins, sounding put off at my appointment of his duties. "No, no. A wingman is only of use for low-life boys looking to be with a woman for one night. I will not be a wingman. But I think I can be of some use tonight." He smiles and Kristen's eyes light up as a high-pitched sound comes from her mouth.

"Omigosh this is going to be such a fantastic night!" She runs to her closet, flips open her phone and begins dialing away the friends she had mentioned previously. Select tops and bottoms from a pile on the floor as she holds them up to her body examining the outfit choices.

Some she looks at in disgust while others she puts aside as possibilities. Every outfit that emerges from her fully stocked closet I think would be a perfect pick. I'm lost when it comes to this type of thing. If it were me, I'd go in jeans, flip-flops and a basic tank. But I know I could never get out the door by the way Kristen seems so into this.

"I think you two need Alice." Edward flips open his phone and presses a key.

"You read my mind," I coyly say as he beams a brilliant smile back at me.


	14. Girly Things

***Thank you EVERYONE for being so patient with my updates! I'm a busy busy student, so writing time (unfortunately) isn't on the top of my to-do list.***

BUT here's 3 NEW chapters for you to enjoy! More to come very soon (Spring Break is next week yay!). Love you all!

-Julie

14. Girly Things

"Alice?" Kristen turns her head away from the mirror and glances at Edward, who's furiously chatting away on the phone.

I chime in, "she's Edward's sister. And basically my fashion guru."

"And the 'guru' will be here shortly," Edward flips the phone shut with a smug smile on his face. "I shall leave you ladies to your fun." He rises up from his seat next to me. My stomach churns and a pain emerges inside of it at the mentioning of his departure. I grasp his hand before he can walk away. He turns around to look at me. Our eyes meet.

Don't go, I mouth.

Edward's cool hand lifts mine to his lips. His breath tickles the skin softly as he kisses the top of my hand. Shivers run from my fingertips through my arm and around my whole body.

"I'll be back sooner than you realize. You'll be in good hands. Good bye my love." Edward gently releases my hand. I just want him to never leave my side, never say good bye, never stop touching me…

I suddenly remember we're not the only ones in the room.

"Bye…" is all I can manage to say as he starts to walk out the door.

"Alice will be here soon. I'll have her call me when you ladies are ready. Have fun. Good bye Kristen."

"Bye!" She says with a little too much enthusiasm for my comfort.

And with that he rounds the doorway, out of sight.

I sigh heavily.

Kristen plops down next to me. I jump slightly. "Well you two are like out of a Jane Austen novel. It's too damn cute!"

I laugh. "Thanks. He can be a bit old fashioned sometimes."

"Sometimes? He's practically from that era."

My heart skips a beat.

I laugh slightly, trying to play it off like nothing, but it comes out so awkwardly.

So much for playing it cool.

We sit in a moment of silence when there's a light tap-tap on the wood door.

"Come in!" I yell. Alice emerges, outfits in hand. Her pale skin glows as she skips across the threshold.

"Hi Bella!" She steps towards me and leans in to give me a warm hug. I squeeze her back, lightly to avoid bruises, and I feel so much more at home.

We break apart and I introduce Kristen to Alice.

"It's so nice to meet you!" Alice extends her hand to Kristen and my heart stops momentarily. Has she lost her mind??

Kristen grabs it and shakes. No reaction. She's smiling and saying hello back.

Did she not notice her freezing cold fingers? Or how hard her hand felt shaking it?

It's only then I notice Alice is wearing leather gloves.

Typical.

Must be some trend in Europe or something.

I breathe in a sigh of relief. They smile at each other and Kristen looks slightly taken aback.

"You and your brother have the same eyes." Kristen stares intensely at Alice.

Alice giggles in the most charming way imaginable. "Yes, a family trait I must say." Alice looks next to Kristen at her bags on the floor. "Omigosh is that the new Coach tote?"

Coach what?

"Yes!" Kristen squeals with delight. "My parents got it for me as a graduation present." She picks up the sacred bag and strokes the leather exterior.

Alice looks perplexed. "But it's not supposed to be in stores until next month!"

"I know," Kristen leans in to Alice. "My dad's got connections at the manufacturing plant." Her smile is wide and devilish. Alice looks on with envy.

"So jealous! That's so fabulous Kristen! Too bad Bella here can't share the same excitement."

I simply shrug and fold my arms.

"Aw why not Bella?" Kristen looks to me then back to Alice to explain.

"Bella here isn't very interested in girly things. But we balance each other out, which is why we work so perfectly together."

I laugh, "Yeah or you just make me do it and I let you have the indulgence."

"Oh Bella," Alice continues. "Come on, we always have so much fun together! Plus, without my help, you would have nothing to wear tonight!"

And with that she pulls up her hangers of clothes all wrapped carefully and perfectly in a garment bag. Kristen stares at the clothes in amazement and wonder.

"Oh wow!" She reaches her hands out to the tops and dresses and examines them closely. "Diane Von Furstenberg, Donna Karen, Vera Wang, and…no way! You have the black and white sequin dress from Chanel?!" Her mouth hangs open as she handles the lustrous dress with care.

Alice chimes in, "I know it's a few seasons old, but it's always been a go-to piece for me."

"Pft! Who cares if it's 10 seasons old! It's friggin Chanel! How did you afford this?" Kristen's eyes widen.

"Saved up for quite some time. Luckily I knew someone who worked at Nieman Marcus, so she gave me her discount! Otherwise I could never afford this at full price."

Yes she could.

Kristen let out a small sigh of relief. "Yeah, like any of us have that kind of money." She continues to look at all the clothes Alice brought and they talk amongst themselves, throwing around designer names that sound like gibberish in my head. I wish I could give some opinions in their conversation, but then again, I'm perfectly fine just sitting here and letting them obsess over something so simple as clothes and bags.

I take a quick look out the window, wondering what Edward's doing right now. Hoping he's okay after being so close to Kristen today. And wondering, still, why her scent is so strong to him.

A twinge of jealousy washes over me. I know it means nothing, but it get me thinking. There could be another girl out there who's even _more_ potent to him than me.

Would he want to be with her more?

Would he be so consumed by her blood that he forgets about me?

Would something terrible happen that he…disappears?

Tiny shadows move around the sidewalk outside, people laughing and enjoying their last few nights left of summer before school begins. I sigh. If only I could be as carefree as they seem to be.

"Bella?" A dreamy voice snaps me out of my trance. Alice places her cool hand on my arm. "Is everything alright?"

I nod slightly, looking at Alice. I can feel my eyes beginning to tear up slightly and I try to hold them back. Alice gives me a sincere look and closes her eyes for a moment.

She opens her eyes and smiles wide. "Common, let's start getting ready. You're going to have an amazing night tonight."

I stare at her, slightly confused. Then she smiles at me and there's a twinkle in her eye. My heart begins to flutter and the tears retract. All I can do is trust her.

After all, she does know best.


	15. Anticipation

15. Anticipation

Edward

_"…Allons enfants de la Patrie, Le jour de gloire est arrivé ! Contre nous de la tyrannie, L'étendard sanglant est levé…"_

Ugh. Alice is reciting the French national anthem. Again.

My hands clench up. I saw for only a moment what she was planning on doing tonight for Bella, and ever since that one glimpse; I can't stop peaking into her head.

A wave of calm rushes over me, but I break it off instantly.

"Jasper you know that won't help me now."

He laughs and a rush of sexual eagerness gets slammed my way.

"JASPER! Cut it out!"

His laughter roars through his dorm. Thankfully the room down the hall has its bass booming so ridiculously loud that I doubt any human even noticed.

"Common Edward," Jasper begins. "I know what you're feeling when you're around her. And it's getting to be ridiculous. You can't keep torturing yourself like this."

I contemplate this. "Wait…you and Alice have been alone more often than usual lately."

"Yeah thanks to the energy you've been exhibiting lately. And I can tell you one thing, Bella's been feeling the same way too."

My eyebrows rise. "Really?"

"Yes, and you better do something about it quick. I swear she can be worse than you."

I can't help but smile. I don't think I could've ever guessed that about her. There will always be mysteries about her to me. I love that Bella keeps me guessing. She's so different than any other human girl I've ever known. So many girls I've met have poured out their lives in such short amounts of time that having the ability to read their mind wouldn't be necessary.

I'm so blessed to have found her. To have been the one to love her. And soon, to be the one to have and to hold her forever.

I get up from Jasper's desk chair and walk over to the mirror. I stare at my reflection. Utter perfection. Too perfect. Beneath the pale, smooth skin, the bronze tousled hair and the glowing eyes lies a being without a soul. A monster with no way of redemption.

"Edward, seriously. Chill out. You look good, man." Jasper says to me.

I smile and take another look at myself. Deep blue Armani button up shirt and my darkest True Religion jeans. I wear them because the fit and craftsmanship are superb. And I love the fact that Bella could take one look at the pocket detail and not know the brand or care one bit if they cost $20 or $300. But he's right. Not bad. I hardly ever take one look at myself in the mirror, but seeing myself now, it only makes me even more ashamed of whom I am. I live a lie hiding behind this face.

A jolt of vibrations brings me out of my thoughts. My phone is going off and I hope its Alice. "Hello?"

"Edward you can stop worrying…and peaking." Alice chimes. "We're ready!"

"Be there soon." I flip the phone shut and give Jasper a smile. "Let's go."

I make sure we walk at a normal human pace so Bella's roommate doesn't question our speediness. I can see her dormitory from across the field when my pocket starts vibrating again.

Something's not right. I try to get inside Alice's mind, but she's reciting the Italian national anthem now. Even better. Remind me of Italy.

I pick up the phone. "Alice?"

"No, it's Bella."

I stop in my tracks. "Bella? Is everything alright? Are you hurt?"

I can hear her laugh through the phone. "Nope! On the contrary I'm feeling pretty good."

I can only imagine how. "Did Alice give you something to drink?"

"No!" Her voice gets high and squeaky, which I always thought was adorable when she gets angry. "Please Edward you know me better than that."

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call? Are we not meeting you in your room?"

"Alice wants you and Jasper to meet us at the club. It's on the corner of Main and French road. Club 51. That's all I know. I'll meet you in there, okay?"

"Of course my love." This sounds like something only Alice would do. "Be safe, please. I can't stand being away from you any longer."

"Believe me. Neither can I." And with that the phone goes dead.

If I had a heart beat it would be flying at a hundred miles per hour.

Jasper looks at me.

"I guess we're meeting them there." I say. We start walking north towards the downtown area and all I can think of is how sweet it will be to finally have her warm body against me again.

Jasper and I walk up to the club entrance where the line is at least 20 people deep. The bass inside makes the sidewalk vibrate as we walk. I look up to the door and notice a rather intimidating woman holding a clipboard letting people in, and denying the rest. I look at Jasper and we both smile.

This should be easy.

I flip my hair around slightly and walk right up to the woman holding the clipboard.

"If you're not on the list you…wait…your…turn…umm…" She's staring straight into my eyes and I thank myself for hunting so much today.

"_Holy mother of hotness. Could his eyes _be_ any more piercing? Please tell me you're here to whisk me away from this boring, helpless job."_

I give her my most warming smile and begin to say something when she steps aside, freeing the entrance to the club for us to enter.

Easier than I thought.

We start walking in when I turn around and thank her.

"No…prob…umm…yeah. Have fun."

"_I'll be looking for you later. Oh shit!"_ She drops her clipboard and a bunch of club-goers laugh in line. I look back at Jasper and nod for him to go in. I bend down to help the poor mesmerized woman.

"_Ohmygod. Ohmygod."_

"Here you are." I hand back her paper.

"Thanks…" her voice drifts in a trance. I can hear several of the guys in the line are more than aggregated by my presence and the majority of the girls are begging me to stay outside. Typical.

"No problem miss." Then I get an idea. "Can you do me a huge favor?"

"Anything. Anything at all."

"_Yes I'll marry you!"_

I laugh that one off. "Would you be so kind and please put a friend of mine's name on the list?"

She nods frantically. "What's the name?"

"Bella Swan."

She writes her name on the top of her paper.

"Thank you very much. And can you make sure she gets taken good care of tonight? I appreciate it." I give her another smile and I hear her heart beating frantically. Any other time and that would get the venom flowing.

Not this time. All I can think about is Bella.

I turn back around and enter the darkness of Club 51.


	16. Deep Breaths

16. Deep Breaths

Bella

I take one last look at myself in the mirror.

And I barely recognize myself.

"Bella?" Alice comes and stands next to me. I take a look at both of us standing in the reflection and even with both Alice and Kristen's help; I'm no match to her eternal beauty. She chose a pale pink mini dress that flutters when she walks. Her cool hand finds mine and she squeezes it, gently. "You look gorgeous."

"But will Edward..?" I trail off. Will he love it? Or hate that I'm wearing the amount of makeup Jessica Stanley would wear during gym class?

Alice giggles, "Bella, you have _nothing_ to worry about." There's something about the tone in her voice that makes my heart flutter. She knows something good is going to happen tonight.

"I'll just have to trust you." I smile back at my reflection.

"Alice does know best!" Now Kristen skips over to my other side. She's wearing the black v-neck Diane Von Furstenberg dress Alice brought. "Common! Let's get going! The boys are waiting…" Kristen turns back to grab her bag and Alice twirls around to help cram her stuff into the too-small wristlet.

I take one more look at myself. Alice let me borrow her beloved Chanel sequined dress she said, "always works". The bottom falls just below my own bottom and every time I fidget with the length Alice just scolds me to let it be.

"It's not getting any longer!" Alice says. She paired it with a pair of her strappy black sandals I can barely manage to walk in but I feel I'm getting the hang of them. I doubt she would've let me wear the dress if she knew I would be falling all over the place in it. Alice curled my hair so perfectly; every strand is in its place. I take a look at my skin. Kristen let me use some of her instant bronzer, which she applied on me of course. Any attempts by me to apply self-tanner and I'll just end up looking like an orange zebra. But my skin is glowing. Like actually _glowing_. Finally, Alice and Kristen helped apply my makeup. I told them not to go too dark with the eyes, but seeing them now, I like this look!

I can't help but do a little jig in my head. I _feel_ gorgeous. And not just because of the designer dress, perfect hair, and perfect glowing skin. Sure, those help, but for the first time I see who I've become: a young woman. And I'm _happy_. I get to start fresh here at Dartmouth. There are no Jessica Stanleys or Mike Newtons to pester me, no one who thinks the Cullens are "freaks", and no one who knows my dad's the chief of police.

I take in a deep breath and slowly exhale. "Let's go."

Clack. Thump. Clack. Thump. Clack. Thump.

Alice is trying to talk to me about some new designer she saw online when all I hear is the noise my heels make and the pounding of my heart in my chest. We round the corner and the club comes into sight.

Oh. My. God. Suddenly my heart pounds in my throat and I can't walk any further. My whole body is shaking. Alice and Kristen walk for about 3 steps before they notice I've stopped. I can't move.

"Oh no you don't!" Alice stomps over to me and grabs my arm rather forcefully, reminding me that she can most certainly rip my head off if I don't start moving. I trudge forward and Alice doesn't let go of my arm.

"Bella this is going to be so much fun!" Kristen wraps her arm around my shoulder and the three girls are walking side-by-side up Main to Club 51.

Then my stomach drops. "Oh no! There's a huge line!"

"Aw man!" Kristen says. "We'll never get in!"

I look to Alice who's smiling from ear to ear. "No worries!" She dances her way up to this seemingly important woman holding a clipboard full of names.

"If you're not on the list, you go to the back of the line." She barks at us.

"Bella Swan, please." Alice dreamily says to the woman.

Her eyes bug out slightly and I look to Alice who's gesturing to me.

Wait, what?

"Of course Miss Swan. You and your party may head in. When you get downstairs, tell the hostess your name and she will escort you to your table." The woman with the clipboard lets us through the door down into the club. I'm amazed.

"Alice!" I exclaim. "How did you do that? How was my name on that list?" I grab hold the handrail to make sure I don't trip and fall flat on my face.

"I didn't do anything! I just knew you'd be on that list!" She looks back at me and gives me a wink.

Edward. He must've done something to get my name on the list. But, is he even here?

"This is SO cool!" Kristen trots down the stairs and into the main room where she stops in front of the hostess' table. I step down on the last step and take in the scene. I scan the room first looking for Edward, hoping I'll catch his eye. But I don't see him. My stomach starts to flip. Maybe they're not here yet? But I called about 20 minutes ago. They must've gotten here before we did.

"Can I help you?" A girl whose bad tan glows in the pulsating lights greets us at the bottom of the stairs.

"Um, yes," I begin. "I'm Bella Swan."

"Ah yes!" The hostess squeals. "Right this way please." We begin to walk and I take a look at the space. Sleek black and dark blue tones reign in the décor. Leather lounge couches line the walls all around the room and tiny square tables each have a tea candle lit. The ceiling is low and fancy lights shine a supple glow in select spots on the floors. A bar sits at the back of the room catering to the legal crowd. The dance floor is crowded with sweaty people dancing very close to one another.

Dancing. Yikes. I hope Edward doesn't expect me to dance very much tonight.

Kristen looks back to me and gives me a huge smile. It's only then I see we're being lead to the VIP room. The hostess nods to the big muscled man standing at the entrance and he lets us through the roped off section. We're the only ones in the whole section. I smile widely and peak out to the people outside the VIP who look on with total envy. This will definitely be a good night.

A bottle of champagne greets us at our own small square table with 5 champagne flutes. I look at the bottle questioning if I should even dare. I've heard way too many horror stories of undercover cops busting underage college kids at other schools.

Charlie would _kill_ me. Not to mention the gossip of the chief's daughter getting busted. Before I have a chance to protest, Alice hands me a full glass.

"No worries tonight. Let's celebrate being young and in college!" Alice hands Kristen a glass as well.

"Woohoo!" Kristen grabs it and her and I clink our glasses in a toast. "Alice have a drink!"

"Oh I wish I could. Grapes make me break out in hives. I get these really heinous red blotchy things. Awful itch." Alice makes a face of disgust and Kristen nods her head in agreement.

"Ugh that's so unfortunate! I'm so sorry! And I can't imagine how hard that must be to cover up."

Alice nods angelically and pushes the bottle towards us. "I'll take care of you two tonight. Have fun." She looks to me and smiles. I guess _one_ drink wouldn't hurt. Liquid courage, as they say. I take the flute and bring the rim to my lips. The fizzy drink tickles my throat as I swallow. It tastes pretty good! I take a few more sips and scan the dance floor once more, looking for Edward. Where is he? My knee starts bouncing up and down in anticipation.

The DJ wraps up a Fergie song and begins to play a new song I heard on the radio as we were getting ready.

"Omigosh I LOVE this song!" Kristen downs what probably was her second glass and quickly stands up. She steadies herself and frantically waves her arms for me to join her. "Bella let's go dance!"

"Umm…me…dance? Yeah, not going to happen." I fold my arms and look up to Kristen, whose mouth forms a pout.

"You have to dance! Common, this is my _favorite_ song. At least one!" She jumps up and down, begging me to humiliate myself.

Alice gracefully stands up, "Bella, it's okay. You won't hurt yourself. I promise." That same twinkle is in her eye as she nods for me to get up. My heart begins to pound again and I finally decide to stand up.

"Yay!" Kristen claps her hands together and heads to the dance floor, arms waving in the air as she goes. As she passes the bouncer I begin to feel a pit in my stomach. Where is Edward? I feel so alone and worried when he's not next to me. I know he's safe since Alice would be all over that if he wasn't. But still…why isn't she telling me where he is?

I feel so sad, so let down. He should _be_ here. I know he's probably okay, but I hate this nervous, anxious feeling.  
I take a deep breath in and clear my thoughts. I lower my head to hide my emotions and shake out the bad thoughts.

Suddenly Alice stops walking next to me.

I look next to her wondering what's wrong when she gives me a huge smile and looks forward. I move my head to see what she's so excited about.

My heart stops.

My breathing intensifies.

I can't feel my body.

I can't feel anything.

Because I see Edward standing in front of me giving me the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.


	17. Closer

Hey all! SO SO SO sorry it's taken me FOREVER to update. I sincerely apologize. I'm writing again and would like to have one update a week. So keep checking back! Again, thank you for being so patient with me. You guys are amazing :)

17. Closer

Edward

_"Wait just a few more minutes Edward," _I hear Alice's voice among the hoards of club-goers. I take a step back and peek around the corner next to the VIP section. I catch Alice's eye for a moment and she gives me a sly smile.

I back off and walk towards the opposite end, where Bella can't see me.

Bella.

From the moment she walked down those stairs she lit up the room like none other could. Her beauty radiated every corner, every space possible. Her hair rested softly on her shoulders, her skin glowed, and the sequined dress Alice gave her skimmed her body perfectly. Her legs endlessly grew out from the dress. I wanted to grab her, right then and there, leave the club and explore every inch of her body in the comfort and privacy of her room.

Finally we won't have to worry about Charlie prodding into Bella's room or Emmett and Jasper listening below my room. Bella has given me a newfound excitement for college life. While I appreciated that the people were at least more intelligent than high schoolers, the constant need to "party" and "live the college life" made me sick. Long lost were the days when young people would go to college to learn and expand their minds. These next four years with Bella will certainly make college life more exciting.

I watched Bella as she walked to the VIP section I requested special for the girls. She looked nervous, anxious, and worried. I tried reading Alice but her mind was fully on Jasper. They kept within eye contact of each other, never breaking their gaze. For once I am not nauseated but I smile knowing exactly the emotions they feel for one another.

I take a deep breath in. While I don't need it, it feels relaxing and soothing feeling the air run down my throat and into my lifeless lungs. My mind clears and the voices of all the guys in the room staring and making inappropriate comments about Bella drown out.  
All I see is Bella.

All I want is Bella.

All I want is to keep her alive, warm, and safe in my arms.

Visions of the Volturi's sudden appearance earlier today run frantically in my mind. Bella's time is running short, but there _has_ to be another way. Time is not what I need; it's amnesty. But they surely will not give it. The Volturi are relentless and inescapable. That is true.

I sigh and return my attention back to Bella. She looks around the room but I know she won't see me. She bites her glossed lip slightly. It only makes me want to kiss her and ravage her even more. Between the dress, her hair, or her skin, my carnal side is starting to kick in high gear. How I long just to take her hand and lead her back to her room. Kiss her deeply and intensely. Hold her soft body against mine. Slowly undress her and explore every inch of her skin…

I catch Alice's eye, making sure she knows I can't wait any longer.

_"Just wait. Tell the DJ to play 'Let It Rock', Kristen will beg Bella to dance and then you can be with her."_ I nod back and start heading to the DJ.

The DJ bobs his head to the booming bass from the song he's playing, his left ear covered by a headphone. I travel over to his right side and stand up next to him.

"Yo man, what's up?" He screams a bit too loud that my keen ears need.

"A request," I reply loudly enough for his human ears to hear. He gives me a quizzical look.

"Depends on the jam and my mood." He returns back to his records, _this dude is gonna request some girly shit like "Damaged" or something. Fuck that. Let's see…Kyle from New York gave me this one, what's it called? "Let It Rock" ah yeah! Slammin beat._

"How about "Let It Rock" by Kevin Rudolf?" I wait for his reaction.

He whips around and stares for a moment. "Uh yeah yeah no prob! I was planning on playin' that track next anyways."

"Slammin' beat, right?" I reply back. Why not create an ally?

"Hells yeah brotha! Anything else ya need?" He starts to switch records.

"No, and thank you." I begin to step down off the DJ booth, careful that Bella doesn't turn her head around and see me.

"Yeah, man, no prob! Peace!" He flashes me an obnoxious peace sign on its side. I simply wave him back and head down around the back of the booth. Oh the youth of America. What uneducated language has it come to now?

The beat begins and the club starts to get rowdy.

"Omigosh! I LOVE this song! Bella let's go dance!" I hear Kristen ask Bella to dance. I can almost imagine how horrified she is at this point. I laugh a bit to myself. The song is in full beat now. And the DJ has a valid point; this does have a very good bass line. Finally Kristen has convinced Bella to dance.

"_All clear Edward."_ I hear Alice give me the okay. I smile brightly knowing how excited she will be to see me. I walk slowly until I'm in the same path Bella's headed in. I stop directly in front of Bella. She looks down, then to Alice who has stopped walking.

Then to me.

Her eyes sparkle. Her smile is contagious.

I can hear her heart race and the blood pumping extra hard through her body…I can faintly smell her addicting scent through the sweet perfume Kristen must've given her. Nothing in a bottle can ever equal a fraction of what her body radiates to me.

Kristen's already out on the dance floor, begging Bella to join her. She doesn't hear her. We gaze into each other's eyes for what feels like eternity.

I take a step forward towards her, then another. She shuffles her feet a bit, a nervous habit I picked up on. The music is booming all around us. She never looks away from my eyes. As I become within inches of her body, I feel my control lessening. Why did we have to come here? Why couldn't Bella and I just stay in? Oh the possibilities…

I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her forehead. She lets out a low sigh that I can feel on my neck. I place my hands on her warm cheeks. I can feel the blood run quickly through them. "You look beautiful," I say just loud enough for her to hear among the crowd. She smiles back at me and moves closer. My body tenses as I resist my instinct to violently thrust her head to the side and do what comes naturally to my being. I gulp down the venom that collects in my mouth.

Her eyes glance down then around slightly at the crowd among us. I can tell she's beginning to feel in the spotlight as I hear whispers around us.

_"He's with _her_?"_

_"That Chanel dress is gorgeous, but there's no way she could afford it; probably a gift from her gorgeous boyfriend. Wonder if he would be able to spoil me…?"_

_"Ugh! I hate it when all the good-looking guys in the club are already taken. No fair!"_

Then one voice in particular reigns loud and clear, a sensation I've never experienced outside my own people.

_"There's something off about him… He doesn't look…human."_ My jaw tenses. I glance toward the voice.

Kristen.

What? How could that be? I catch her eye and she shrugs her thoughts off and beelines to dance with a disgusting fraternity pig that has been eyeing every girl in the room.

How could I hear her now? After her mind was silent just a few hours ago? I can feel my face becoming tense as I contemplate this, leaning my head slightly towards where she's dancing, hoping to hear more.

Silence.

"Edward?" Bella's silky hand touches my arm, reverting my attention. "Are you okay? You seem…bothered by something." I can tell she's feeling slightly awkward even more now that I have seem to have wandering eyes in front of the mass amount of onlookers.

I sigh deliberately close to her face trying to put her at ease, her eyes close for just a moment and her shoulders drop slowly as she inhales my breath, "Bella, nothing in this moment here with you could ever bother me." Her heart begins to flutter as I gently stroke her hair with my hand, across the side of her face and down to her delicate neck. I can hear her breathing increasing. I lower my head and kiss her neck, a sigh escapes her mouth as mine wander up her jaw line to her chin and rest on her soft lips.

A steady, soft kiss begins as our mouths slowly open and close. My hands run through her soft hair, the familiar scent of strawberries mixed with the intoxicating new perfume she's wearing fills my nose. I only want more of her. So much more. But her safety means so much more to me than any sexual contact. I'd rather her be safe her entire life than in danger making love together.

Sex with a vampire isn't anything humans can even imagine. Once vampires begin anything sexual, there's hardly anything that can stop us. I can't even begin to explain to you how dangerous it is to even be around vampires mating. There's the intensely passionate and aggressive lovemaking like Emmet and Rosalie like to partake in, and then there's the sweet and fulfilling mating like Alice and Jasper. Jasper has it easy of course. Then there's the passion that Carlisle and Esme share that I can't even begin to describe. They hardly ever speak of it, but when they do retire to their bedroom, they don't emerge from it for several hours, if not an entire day.

In other words, I doubt a human could even withstand sex with a vampire, let alone this delicate creature I continue to kiss and love even more with each breath she takes. But I know she wants more, as do I. Her hands are running up and down my back, through my hair, and on my own neck. Her grip on my body only makes me pull her closer.

Dangerously closer.

We kiss harder, her breathing intensifies, and her body is right up against mine. I can feel her warmth, feel her wanting. Our bodies sway with the beat, I drop my hands down to her waist, pulling her even closer into me. She lets out a light moan and I wonder if I hurt her. But she only kisses me back deeper.

_"Edward. Seriously?"_ I open one eye and see Alice with folded arms and her head shaking. Jasper just gives me a thumbs up and a big smirk.

I gently pull away from Bella. She looks at me with confusion in her eyes. But I have an idea.

I lower my head to her ear, speaking loud enough for only her to hear. "You want to get out of here?"

She locks eyes with me and smiles devilishly. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
